


The Good Man

by ridgeline



Series: Clean [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Beating, Blood Play, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Choking, Consent Torment, Cutting, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Dry Orgasm, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Forced Orgasm, Knifeplay, M/M, Manipulation, Mental Health Issues, OMC Bott, OMC Top, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scar Play, Sex Work, Unhealthy Relationships, Voyeurism
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 42,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: 现代！AU。退役之后，伊欧菲斯的精神状态和身体状态都日渐下滑，而且染上了毒瘾。在他挣扎求生的时候，他遇到了一个奇怪的客人。同人图在第一章和第四章。
Relationships: Iorveth/Vernon Roche
Series: Clean [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983703
Comments: 32
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 请在理解了tag之后阅读，包含大量让人不安的内容：详细的暴力描述，血腥场面，药物使用描述，药物成瘾描述，你能想到的几乎所有糟心内容。如果不能接受，请不要阅读。
> 
> Fish' gonna swim, birds' gonna fly. I'm gonna kinkshame myself, till the day I die.

伊欧菲斯感觉像是血管里有蚂蚁在爬。

他已经在街角站了两个小时，这个地方远离路灯，所以只有他一个人。时间已经快接近晚上十点，气温还在下降，不过他没什么感觉。对面酒吧门口站着的男孩子们已经被挑得差不多了，有几个人已经离开了一次又回来了，有人今晚已经开张了几次。

伊欧菲斯一无所获。

他时不时心不在焉地抓挠脸颊和脖子，感觉焦躁了起来。

已经四十多个小时了，这是自从退役以来最长的一次断药。现在伊欧菲斯的脑袋胀痛，脸颊发烫，呼吸紊乱，左腿深处抓不到的地方开始一阵接一阵地开始发痒。他很快就要撑不住了。

伊欧菲斯焦躁地瞥向公路，朝路灯的方向靠近一点，让完好左脸迎着灯光。很多人不会看得太仔细，而且如果是去车里或者巷子里面就更好了。两次手活儿或者一次口交，他就能去咖啡馆拿货，然后就可以撑到明天了。

伊欧菲斯的夹克口袋里面还藏着一片用纸包着的羟可酮。那是最后的存货。

他想吐。

又一辆车慢下了速度，不过这一次是停在前面的地方。站在那里的那个女孩俯下身，靠向车窗，露出一个熟练的笑容。

伊欧菲斯失望地转过脸，继续发狠地抓挠脸颊。

入夜之前还有两个小时，他默念市中心的酒吧，想着口袋里面的刀子。

就在伊欧菲斯思考是去老褐酒吧还是金角酒吧的时候，一辆车慢慢地在他面前停了下来。他想得太入神，几乎没有注意到。

“接客吗？”有人问道。

伊欧菲斯低下眼，终于看到了降下一半的车窗。一脸黑色的，半新不旧的车，没什么记号。车内是个男人，看不清脸。危险的信号。

他犹豫了一下。

“手活儿二十，口活五十，要吞下去一百，”伊欧菲斯回答，摆出镇定的样子，“全套两百，不过我只接受戴套的。”

沉默。然后车窗降了下来，露出一张男人的脸。他看起来三十来岁，和车一样没什么特征。

除此之外，他的脸上有一种奇怪的表情。

“你走到灯光下面去，让我看到你的右脸。”那个人说。

_坏事了。_

伊欧菲斯磨磨蹭蹭地走到路灯下面，稍微抬起头，露出残损的右脸。透过眼角余光，他看到那个人在打量他，眼神锐利。

在怒火和焦虑里面，伊欧菲斯安静地等待着。

“你衣服下面还有更多伤疤吗？”那个人问道。

又一个危险的信号。

伊欧菲斯点了点头。

那个人看着他，目光锐利而紧绷，几乎像是有重量一样。他咬了咬下唇。

“上车，”那个人说。

伊欧菲斯就这么做了。

他预估的是去便宜的汽车旅馆或者商务酒店，结果也差不多。那个人开车带着他去了大约半公里以外的一家连锁酒店，开了房。他没有坐电梯，而是带着伊欧菲斯走楼梯。随着每一步，伊欧菲斯都觉得越来越昏沉，脸颊越来越滚烫，他的喉咙里面有胃酸烧灼的味道。

快到二楼的时候，那个人停了下来，回头看伊欧菲斯。

“哪种药？”他问道。

伊欧菲斯移开视线，脸颊抽动了一下。

“都有，”他最终回答，“除了冰。”

“我可不可以认为你有止痛药耐受？”那个人礼貌地问道。

“可能。”伊欧菲斯回答。

那个人点了点头，然后他把手伸进口袋，变魔术一样地拿出了可待因的橙色小瓶。光是看到上面的标签，伊欧菲斯就感觉喉头滚动。

他专注地看着，仿佛被蛇迷住了的老鼠。

“我先给你一粒，”那个人说，“等会儿也许再给你一粒。”

伊欧菲斯点了点头，焦渴地看着那个人倒出止痛药。

到了这种程度，任何东西都可以抚慰伊欧菲斯正在燃烧的神经，不过可惜，不是吗啡或者海洛因。他咽下了可待因，等待着镇静的感觉重新起作用。他提起了一点精神，开始注意周围的情况，双手揣在夹克口袋里面，右手碰到弹簧刀的刀柄。

那个人打开了房门，让他进去。

“你先洗澡，”那个人说，脱下皮鞋。

“是做全套吗？”伊欧菲斯问道，“让我看看安全套。”

就算这家伙想耍诈要回可待因，现在也太迟了。

“不，”那个人摇了摇头，松换上拖鞋，“不做爱，我有其他的需求。”

伊欧菲斯看着他。

“给多少？”伊欧菲斯问道。

“两百块。”那个人说，又用那种坦率到古怪的眼神看他。

“你想做什么？”伊欧菲斯问道。

“我想看你。”那个人安静地回答，凝视着他的右脸。

伊欧菲斯转过头去。

他脱掉靴子。

在浴室里面，伊欧菲斯花了一会儿洗澡。距离他上次使用热水有一段时间了——可能是两个星期前在庇护所里面。一如既往，伊欧菲斯尽可能不看镜子里面自己的样子，也不低头看自己。热水打在他酸痛而疲倦的身体上，依然很舒服。伊欧菲斯渴望地看了一眼浴缸，明白在外面等着的人不会给他这个时间。

伊欧菲斯缓慢地洗好了澡，再擦干净自己，穿上衣服。他现在可以闻到穿了两个月的T恤和牛仔裤发出的味道了，不过这不是什么问题。

他走了出去。

那个人还在外面等着。他坐在床边上，已经脱了外套，松开了领带，右手的袖子整洁地卷到手肘上方。今天第一个好的征兆，说明他没有藏着什么危险的东西。伊欧菲斯走了过去，走到那个人面前，看着他。

“脱掉衣服，”那个人说，抬起眼睛，凝视着他。

缓慢地，伊欧菲斯拉出T恤下摆，然后再解开皮带，他顺着大腿，剥下裤子，露出蜷缩在两腿之间的阴茎。

他看着那个人。

那个人摇了摇头。

“脱掉上衣，”他指着床，“然后躺下。”

伊欧菲斯照做了。他脱下夹克，小心地放到枕头旁边。然后他脱掉T恤和袜子。在他爬上床的时候，那个人打开了灯，让台灯的光照在他身上。伊欧菲斯的身体紧绷了起来，他一言不发。

他在床中间躺下，伸直手脚，一动不动。

那个人也爬上了床，跪坐在他旁边。

伊欧菲斯看着天花板，心知肚明他的身体就像是瑞达尼亚伤痕累累的边境，布满了塞了钢珠和铁钉的自制爆炸物留下的疤痕，几十道重叠扭曲的烧伤和割伤。军队支付了所有治疗和整形手术的费用，但是拒绝再支付去疤手术的费用。

_这不是必要的，不影响生活，_ 他们表示。

大多数时候，伊欧菲斯都必须穿着衣服。因为所有人在看到他的胸膛的时候，都会发出一声惊叫，然后就失去了所有兴趣，要求退款。

那个人的手指落到他胸膛上最大的那道伤疤上。

_当然，也有这样的客人。_

伊欧菲斯依然一动不动，假装无知无觉。可待因起了作用，他不再发烧，但是有点昏昏沉沉。那个人抚摸了伊欧菲斯胸腹上遍布的所有伤疤，以一种冷静而着迷的方式。他用拇指摩挲厚厚的、软骨一样的疤痕组织，一点点地轻抚伊欧菲斯腹部上蜈蚣般的针脚，把指尖探进撕裂的旧伤里面。他的表情带着喜悦，呼吸逐渐轻浅而急促了起来，干燥的手指轻柔地在伊欧菲斯身上留下一道道无形的痕迹。伊欧菲斯咬着脸颊内部，尽可能不动。缓慢地，在战地医院和在浮港医院度过的那一年又回到了他的脑海里面，闪烁而鲜明。他曾经感染得很严重，发着高烧，呕吐不止，正在抚摸他大腿内侧那道又长又扭曲的疤痕的手指提醒了他。

接着，那只手继续向下，停留在他的左腿上打进钢钉的地方。一阵酸痛随着伊欧菲斯的神经弥漫上来，他轻微地颤抖起来。

过了一会儿，那个人松开了手。

他的右手伸向伊欧菲斯的右脸脸颊，他眼神热切，手指因为兴奋而微微发抖。伊欧菲斯躲开了。

“这里不行。”伊欧菲斯说。

那个人看着他，没有说话。他们对视了一会儿，伊欧菲斯面无表情。

他收回了手。

过了一会儿，那个人要他转过身去，看他背上取皮留下的痕迹。

整个过程差不多持续了一个小时，那个人观看了、反复地抚摸了伊欧菲斯身上的所有伤疤。他着迷而不厌其烦地爱抚每一道疤痕，像是在惊叹这些伤疤的形状，颜色和质地，在脑海里面猜测来源。但是他保持着一种冷静的沉默，一句话也没说。

其实也不用说，伊欧菲斯在那双热切的眼睛里面，看到了痴迷的源头。

伊欧菲斯只是希望，这样对于他来说就足够了。

当然，他也勃起了。他的西裤下面明显有一个隆起的形状。不过他似乎并不在意，也不打算做什么，仿佛观看和抚摸对他来说就足够了。

伊欧菲斯拿不准这样是不是更糟。

又过了一会儿，那个人停手了，呼出一口气。

“够了。”他说。

伊欧菲斯等了一会儿，才慢慢爬起来。他跪在床上，收集衣服，一如既往，感觉恶心而混乱。

那个人从皮夹里面拿出了两百奥伦，递给他。

伊欧菲斯接了过去，同时感到如释重负。这样就能撑到下一次发退役军人补偿金的日子了。

那个人还在看着他。

伊欧菲斯无视他，拿起牛仔裤，尽可能快地穿上。

“我，”那个人说，缓慢地，“还有一个提议。”

伊欧菲斯依然无视他，扣上裤子前面的纽扣，但是肩膀紧绷了起来。

“我给你五百块，”那个人继续，“你能不能让我割你？”

伊欧菲斯回过头去，看着他。

“你在说什么？”伊欧菲斯说，木然地。

“我想割你，可能在胸膛或者腹部上，手臂也可以，”那个人说，平静地，“我会给你上麻药，也会帮你缝合，不会留疤。怎么样？”

他说话的语气就像是在做超市购物计划，随意而且从容。伊欧菲斯一动不动，只是瞪着他。

那个人也看着他，表情平静。

_如果他现在攻击我，我就杀了他。_ 伊欧菲斯想，想着自己的刀。

过了差不多两分钟，什么事情都没有发生。

那个人依然在看着他。

伊欧菲斯摇了摇头。

“我不做这种生意，”他说。

“六百块，”那个人干脆地说，“外加一瓶可待因。”

伊欧菲斯发现自己咽了口唾沫。

“割多深？”他问道，假装随意。

“伤口长度不会超过四英寸，深度不会超过一英寸，”那个人回答，“不过我要见到血，而且至少要割三次。”

伊欧菲斯的背靠着墙，他飞快地思考着，呼吸急促。

六百块，至少好一段时间不用出门了。他需要看牙齿，而且冬天不远了，也许他最终可以再买点新的二手衣服。

“给我看你的麻药，”伊欧菲斯说。

那个人拿出了一个包，然后给他看了所有东西。

伊欧菲斯假装镇定地看了一眼，然后答应了。

那个人带伊欧菲斯去了浴室，要他脱了裤子，坐在浴缸边上。在他忙活的时候，伊欧菲斯第一次认真观察了他的体型。他比伊欧菲斯矮一点，但是他俩差不多强壮，打起来他不一定有胜算。这个发现让伊欧菲斯放松了一点。他坐着，双手垂落在腿间，依然焦虑，冰冷的瓷砖贴着他的大腿。

“你有艾滋病或者肝炎吗？”那个人问道，“或者其他的血液传染病？”

“我不知道，”伊欧菲斯说，“应该没有。半年前我在社区中心做了体检。”

那个人点了点头，然后戴上了手套。

“腹部可以吗？”他问道，“活动量比较小，伤口不容易裂开。”

伊欧菲斯木然地点了点头，然后才意识到他看不到。

“好。”伊欧菲斯回答，声音沙哑。

那个人跪在地板上，要求伊欧菲斯挺直身体，然后在他的腹部上选定了一个位置，抹上酒精。他工作得小心而且仔细，接着，他拿出注射器，给伊欧菲斯看了，要他放松。

“你多高？体重多少？”那个人问道。

“六英尺二，”伊欧菲斯回答，“体重不清楚。”

“我猜……可能一百五十磅。我不能确定，”那个人说，镇定地，“那我就只能给你1.2克，你可能会有一点感觉。”

_听起来真的十分超现实。_

他用注射器从两个小瓶里面吸了液体，接着打进伊欧菲斯的皮肤。

伊欧菲斯看着地板，尽量不颤抖。

_这是同一回事。_ 他想，右手紧攥成拳头。 _出卖身体，上战场，在汽车里面给别人打手枪，让饥渴的神经病割你，都是一回事。_

第一刀几乎没什么感觉。

那个人下手很稳定，动作平静而且坚定。他用的是某种作战刀，在伊欧菲斯湿润的皮肤上割出一条竖直的口子。一开始是轻微的麻痒，然后是一种隐约的钝痛，像是被拉链夹到。接着，血开始渗出来。

“下一道会比较深。”那个人说，几近自言自语。

伊欧菲斯固执地看着地板，等待这件事尽快结束。

第二道之后是第三道，明亮的血顺着伊欧菲斯的腿滴落在地板上，留下晕染的红色。那个人呼吸又一次急促起来，眼神明亮，脸颊绷紧。他放下了刀，看着伤口，没有抚摸，只是看着，表情专注而平静。

血沾满了他的手套，有几滴落在他光着的脚上。

伊欧菲斯觉得头晕目眩，几近呕吐。

过了差不多五分钟，那个人的呼吸终于平稳下来。他拿出急救工具，开始给伊欧菲斯缝合。

缝好伊欧菲斯之后，那个人用毛巾擦干净了伊欧菲斯的身体，再在浴缸里面扔进所有毛巾和浴巾，要他躺进去。伊欧菲斯照做了，然后看着他忙碌。他在洗手池清洗了所有东西，然后用淋浴头冲洗地板，等到所有痕迹都被清除的时候，他拿出了漂白水。

这个房间可能从来没有这么干净过。伊欧菲斯麻木地想。

等一切都清理干净后，那个人把伊欧菲斯扶出浴缸，带回床上。

“我有些事情要处理。”他解释。

伊欧菲斯看着他无法掩饰的勃起，猜到了是什么。

在他去浴室的时候，伊欧菲斯在床上睡了一会儿。过了差不多十分钟，客人从浴室回来了。

他付了钱，也给了伊欧菲斯药，一切都很公事公办。伊欧菲斯穿上了衣服，依然晕晕乎乎，口干舌燥，一半是因为药物，一半是因为失血和终于放松了下来。 _这件事也没这么坏，_ 伊欧菲斯想，然后讽刺地发现他没法这么想。

他只是毫无感觉。

伊欧菲斯小心地把现金折叠起来，藏到夹克内侧口袋里面，现在他感觉安全了很多。很长一段时间，他都没这么觉得了。

他费劲地穿上靴子，然后回头看向那个人。

那个人坐在床边，依然在看着他，双眼仿佛深渊。

真是熟悉的眼神，伊欧菲斯想。

他离开了。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请在理解了tag之后阅读，包含大量让人不安的内容：详细的暴力描述，血腥场面，药物使用描述，药物成瘾描述，你能想到的几乎所有糟心内容。如果不能接受，请不要阅读。

六百块让他过上了两个星期好日子。

伊欧菲斯离开酒店后，第一件事就是去最近的松饼屋。他要了满满一盘薄煎饼，加上奶油和枫糖浆，再要了牛排。吃完了之后，他走路去二十一号旅馆，订了一个房间，付了一天的房租。

接下来的二十四小时，伊欧菲斯都待在床上，筋疲力尽地睡觉。

第二天，伊欧菲斯醒来的时候，他躺在床上，发现自己有床睡，有东西吃，有浴缸可以用，而且口袋里面还有五百八十奥伦。

他发现自己几乎心怀感激。

伊欧菲斯在旅馆呆了三天，然后咬了咬牙，再付了一个星期的房租。他给自己买了一件不错的厚外套，一条裤子，半打内裤和袜子，再去零工处找工作。但是一如既往，一个瘸腿的毁容退伍老兵只能找到一天二十奥伦的遛狗工作。

社会福利处的人让伊欧菲斯再等等，也许冬天的时候退役士兵协会有新的职缺，实际上——如果去年伊欧菲斯没有大发脾气，这份工作早就是他的了。不过伊森格林还在议会给老兵争取赔偿，就是最近的事情。

这个名字让伊欧菲斯的胃部一阵泛酸。

接下来的几天，他都待在房间里面，蜷缩成一团，靠从咖啡馆拿到的吗啡尽力缓和腿痛。他又开始做恶梦了。

出乎意料地是，伊欧菲斯腹部上的伤口没有感染，到了第二天，绷带也迅速地不再渗血。那个奇怪的客人给的可待因也帮了大忙。不过，他还是不太愿意去想这件事。

这件事有一种险恶的感觉，他宁可不去想。

两个星期过去，然后是退役军人福利金，然后又过去了一个星期，然后是又一个星期。恶梦没有离去，偏头痛也回来了。伊欧菲斯拉下了窗帘，他又开始吃不下东西，只能一听接一听地喝啤酒，数着剩下的药片。每一片都是一次短暂的喘息机会，每一片都意味着也许他真的能睡着。

咖啡馆半价给了他一种新药，是某种吗啡和镇静剂的混合物。伊欧菲斯不记得他吃了多少，只记得它搞得自己很恶心，半夜在地板上醒来，躺在呕吐物里面。

然后他需要更多。

差不多一个星期之后，他又回到了街上。

秋天是比较和缓的时候，晚上不太冷，也不怎么下雨，伊欧菲斯也就不用担心左腿的关节。之前的休息多少还是起了作用，他陆陆续续接到了一些活儿，大部分是发生在车里和巷子里面的手活儿，一小叠二十块。有一个显然喜欢高大的男人的家伙和伊欧菲斯去了酒吧后面，给了一百块，让他上自己。伊欧菲斯一直担心自己的左腿会支撑不住，不过他还是没有垮掉。

伊欧菲斯退了房间，又开始在中途之家、老兵俱乐部和庇护所进进出出。中途之家第三次发现他外套口袋里面的药片和针管的时候，就要求他离开了。接下来，他在车站租了一个储物柜，把他的东西放到里面，然后睡到公园里面。伊欧菲斯数着发救济金的日子，几乎不去想那能不能填饱他的胃口。

他需要，而且现在就要。

伊欧菲斯腹部上的伤口没有留疤，等他终于想起拆掉绷带的时候，发现皮肤上只有一道浅浅的白痕。

所以，当他站在路灯下面，看着那辆没有标记的车再次缓缓地出现的时候，完全没有觉得意外。

伊欧菲斯憎恨自己几乎感觉到如释重负。

当然，他上了车。那个人省掉了自我介绍和说明过程的流程，只是沉默地开车。这一次他们去了另外一家酒店，进入另外一个和上次那间几乎一模一样的房间。那个人给了伊欧菲斯可待因，甚至还好心地让他先喝了一瓶可乐，才让他去洗澡。

后面发生的事情，和上一次如出一辙。

等那个人摸完、割完、包扎完、清理完之后，伊欧菲斯又被小心地扶到了床上。他躺在那里，疲倦而被耗尽，不愿意动弹。伊欧菲斯猜那个人应该付了一晚的房钱，甚至可能是二十四小时的。如果他坚持待在这里，那家伙又能怎么样？把他赶出去？

_杀了他？_

那个人在床边坐下，看着他。

“你又掉了一些体重，”那个人说，右手摩挲过他的左脸，“再这样下去，你会死的。”

伊欧菲斯大笑了起来，他侧过脸，甩掉那只手。

“你对所有玩物都这么说吗？”他耳语，知道自己应该更小心一点。

那只手又回到他的脸颊旁边，这次轻轻地抓住了他的下巴。那个人没有说话，只是凝视他。

那双眼睛简直就像是黑洞一样。

伊欧菲斯感觉到有点不自在。他闭紧了嘴，对视回去。

“我希望你可以再增加一点体重，这样你会更强壮一点，”那个人说，“你需要钱吗？”

“需要。”伊欧菲斯说。

那只手依然捏着他的下巴，过了几次呼吸，那个人松了手。他爬上床，躺在伊欧菲斯旁边，伸出一只手，抚摸他的腹部。

那里曾经有三道伤口，现在已经没有痕迹了。

止痛药搞得伊欧菲斯昏昏沉沉，但是他大腿内侧的新伤口依然在绷带下面刺痒。

“我下个月会再来找你，”那个人说，呼吸稍微变得有点急促，“你能增加二十磅吗？三十磅更好。”

“给多少？”伊欧菲斯问道。

“两千块。”那个人回答。

伊欧菲斯的呼吸也急促了起来。他吞了口唾沫，尽力让自己显得无动于衷，也害怕自己不得不问出口的那个问题。

“你要割哪里？”他轻声问道。

那个人的手在伊欧菲斯的小腹上流连不去，他身上有股淡淡的、雨水一样的寒冷味道，仿佛无机物。伊欧菲斯深知自己会记住这个气味。在恐惧中，他瞪大了眼睛，试图忽视正在摩挲他的伤疤的那些干燥而稳定的手指。

“我想打你，”那个人说，呼吸轻浅，“只用空手……不过我可能会打断一两根肋骨。”

伊欧菲斯控制不住地笑了起来。

“天啊，”他说，感觉晕眩。

“可以吗？”那个人问道，“我不会打你的脸或者腹部，所以不用担心安全。”

伊欧菲斯摇了摇头，厌倦了这个病态的对话在他嘴里留下的甜腻味道。他支撑着自己，坐了起来。

“你叫什么名字？”他问道。

那个人想了差不多一分钟。

“维农。”他回答。

“好吧，维农，乔治， _杰拉德，_ ”伊欧菲斯说，挑起下巴，“我答应你。”

“但是除了钱，你还得给我药，”他贪婪地继续，“我不知道你是怎么弄到的，但是显然你的药比市面上至少一半都纯。该死，你的药甚至可能是合法的。”

维农没有回答。

“我可以把自己喂肥一点，”伊欧菲斯最后说，“行了吗？”

他依然感觉害怕，恐惧在他的脊椎上弥漫。不过这不重要。在基地外面巡逻很恐怖，在前线突击也很恐怖，在路边指挥士兵拆弹更加恐怖。

但是他依然活下来了，而这就是问题所在。

维农收回了手。

“好。”他说。

维农要了伊欧菲斯的手机号码，说之后再联系他，讨论细节和要求。说定了之后，维农起身，穿上外套，伊欧菲斯依然躺着，一动不动。

维农看着他，表情有点疑惑。

“我要再呆一会儿，”伊欧菲斯说，“你付了一晚上的钱，对吧？”

维农没有回答，然后他低下头，继续扣上外套上的扣子。

“是。”他回答。

“那我就不浪费你的钱了。”伊欧菲斯回答。

维农又看了伊欧菲斯一眼，面无表情。

“晚安，”他最后说。

伊欧菲斯挥了挥手。

他在酒店房间里面呆到了第二天早上，一直到清理房间的清洁员出现。之后，伊欧菲斯回到街上，口袋里面装着六百块和止痛药，思考是不是应该毁约。

随便找个借口，应该都可以轻易摆脱他。

然后维农就会去找另外一个软弱到无法拒绝诱惑的人，那两千块就是那个人的了。

伊欧菲斯觉得胃又一次拧紧。他咬紧了牙齿。

又一次，他承诺自己会更有计划性，会更省着花，少买一点药。他勉强做到了，虽然只是勉强。靠着威胁和恰到好处的一捅，伊欧菲斯在庇护所搞到了一个固定的位置。像这样，他在钱庄存了差不多一百块。

快到月底的时候，伊欧菲斯不情愿地想起了他的约会，他开始频繁地点连锁餐厅的便宜菜单最下面的那一项，逼着自己吞下一奥伦一个的汉堡和超大杯的可乐。

他还是不够壮，而且暴饮暴食和药一样，搞得他很疲倦。一个多星期之后，伊欧菲斯在社区中心称了体重，发现恢复到差不多一百六十磅了。他身上稍微有了一点脂肪，皮肤不再像是一件不合身的衣服。

即使是这样，他也不过是过去那个一百八十五磅的自己的影子。伊欧菲斯意识到。

这个念头让人作呕。

他继续逼着自己吃高热量的东西，在超市买临期的两升装牛奶，即使他毫无胃口。又过了一个星期，畅饮时间结束的时候，伊欧菲斯从酒吧出来的时候收到了短信。维农要他去老地方。 _现在。_

伊欧菲斯打了个冷颤，喝下去的两升啤酒仿佛都变成了冷汗，渗出了他的腋下。

_熬过去。_ 他使劲地想。 _熬过去，然后就有选择了。_

他希望维农说话算话。

伊欧菲斯步行过去，在路灯下面，那辆车在等着他。

他上了车。

维农一路上一如既往地沉默，但是他的情绪明显高涨，手指不断地在方向盘上敲打。伊欧菲斯尽力假装没看到。这一次开得远一些，经过了游客区域，进入了工业区，然后再向前，来到一个几乎全部是仓库改建的公寓的街区。

伊欧菲斯猜想，维农是把他带回家了。

维农带他进入的公寓是一栋两层的建筑，看起来是工业仓库改建的，保留了粗糙的墙壁和运货电梯。除此之外，一切都是新的，大门上装了铁栅栏，内侧有报警系统，窗帘全部拉着，一个重视隐私的人。

伊欧菲斯在玄关脱掉靴子，换上维农给他的拖鞋。他也脱掉外套，但是发现自己一时之间有点紧张，就抬起头，看见维农正在看他。

“你胖了一点。”维农说。

“我增加了二十磅，”伊欧菲斯说，几乎感觉有点骄傲。

维农点了点头。

“浴室在楼上，你可以先喝点水，”他说，也换上拖鞋。

“有啤酒吗？”伊欧菲斯问道。

“有，我也有烈酒，”维农说，然后摇了摇头，“我需要给你吸一点氯仿，所以最好不要喝酒。”

又一次地，伊欧菲斯感觉木然。

他抬起眼，看着前面再正常不过的走廊，心生恐惧。

“就不能让我给你打个手枪，或者帮你含一下吗？”伊欧菲斯嘲讽，舔了舔嘴唇，“我不会乱收钱的。”

“我不需要性服务，”维农摇了摇头，表情严肃，然后他皱起了眉头，“如果我先和你做爱，你会觉得放松一点吗？我可以理解。”

伊欧菲斯把双手揣进裤子口袋里面，咬着脸颊内部。

“不需要，”他回答，“快点搞完这个吧。”

维农的公寓和他这个人一样，没什么特征，空旷而且缺乏使用痕迹。他给了伊欧菲斯一瓶果汁，然后带着他去了浴室。伊欧菲斯脱掉T恤之后，发现维农依然站在浴室门口，正在打量他赤裸的上身。伊欧菲斯稍微紧张了起来，但是没有说话，他侧过身去，不让维农直视他。

那目光就像是狙击手正在瞄准他。

“我能用浴缸吗？”伊欧菲斯大声说。

“请随意，”维农耸了耸肩，“想用剃须刀的话，在洗手台上面。”

他似乎不打算离开。伊欧菲斯就在他的视线下，朝浴缸里面放满了热水，然后坐进去。一如既往，热水抚慰了他酸痛的身体，缓解了疲倦和筋疲力尽的感觉。他闭上眼睛，脑袋靠着浴缸壁，无视那道正在观察他的视线。

伊欧菲斯花了好一会儿洗澡，他不慌不忙地洗了头发，然后再清洗身体。灰色的肥皂泡沫在水面扩散开来，伊欧菲斯坐在白雾腾腾的热水里面，不愿意离开。在他洗澡的整个过程里面，维农一直在看着他，抽着烟，沉默而从未移开视线，像个兢兢业业的狱卒。

_有些人光是靠想象就可以满足胃口。_ 伊欧菲斯心知肚明。

他擦干净自己，然后赤裸裸地站在浴室里面，直视维农，无视皮肤上因为寒意起的鸡皮疙瘩。

“你要在这里动手？”他问道。

维农摇了摇头，他低下眼，喉头滚动。

“去卧室。”他说。

卧室在浴室隔壁，是又一个光秃秃的房间，放着几件有品味但是似乎从来没有用过的家具。占据房间中间的是一张床，同样没什么特征，已经铺上了塑料布，床边的地板和床头板后面的墙壁也是。

伊欧菲斯哑然失笑。

他咽了口唾沫，走了过去，在床边上坐下，随意地叉开双腿。

“动手吧。”他说。

维农没有回答，他只是走向另外一个方向，打开衣柜，拿出一些衣服。衬衫，毛衣和外套，一条裤子。

“穿上。”他说。

伊欧菲斯照做了。

在他穿衣服的时候，维农继续忙活。他从床的四角拉出几个固定装置，然后又拿过一个手提箱，从里面拿出一块布。他把布捂在一个小瓶口，滴了几滴，氯仿刺鼻的气味开始弥漫。

_一个善良的变态。_ 伊欧菲斯麻木地想。

他穿好了衣服，继续等待，并且极力不感觉恐惧。

维农拿着布，看着他。

“穿上衣服可以削弱一点伤害……我需要你尽可能地紧绷，所以我不能给你太多氯仿，”维农说，“我会把你捆住，再塞住你的嘴，这样你就不会咬伤自己。我希望你可以哭泣或者求饶，但是我不会停手。”

“塞着嘴可能会有点困难，”伊欧菲斯机械地回答，“我看看有什么我能做的。”

维农要么完全没有领会到他的讽刺，要么就是决定完全无视。他让伊欧菲斯躺下，然后固定住手脚。接着，维农用一条腿跪在他旁边，把布覆盖在伊欧菲斯的口鼻上。

“呼吸。”他说，语气几近爱抚。

伊欧菲斯又一次感觉作呕。

他缓缓地呼吸，在恐慌中，氯仿的气味甜腻而刺鼻。伊欧菲斯在刺激出来的泪水中眨了眨眼，发现自己控制不住地又陷入了战或逃反应。 _杀了他，他是敌人，他要杀了我，所以现在就得杀了他。_ 伊欧菲斯的手臂绷紧，手铐陷入他的手腕，咬住皮肤。他被困住了。

“不要紧张。”维农说。

伊欧菲斯干巴巴地笑了起来，他侧过脸，眨掉泪水。

“你应该说‘ _不要紧张，我不会伤害你_ ’”他说。

“我会伤害你，”维农严肃地说，几近庄严，“不过只是一会儿。”

伊欧菲斯又控制不住地笑了起来。

妈的虐待狂。

十几分钟过去了，氯仿起了作用。伊欧菲斯开始感觉昏昏沉沉，维农轻轻地拍了拍他的脸颊，要他紧绷起来，做好准备。伊欧菲斯不情愿地挺直了身体，绷紧肌肉，他半闭着眼睛，缓缓呼吸，咽下一口带着氯仿味道的唾沫。

然后维农开始打他。

维农骑在他身上，先从他的胸膛下手。一记又快又狠的重拳之后，伊欧菲斯的胸膛里面沉重地作响，他蜷缩起来，挣得手铐叮当乱响，感觉无法呼吸。下一记在稍微远一点的地方，伊欧菲斯的肋骨发出恐怖的吱嘎声，他喘息着，泪水积蓄在眼角， _下一拳会来自哪里？_ 他狂乱地想，瞪着上方，可是什么也看不到。

维农开始有条不紊地打他的右腿，拳头像石头一样砸在伊欧菲斯身上。他呻吟，啜泣，痛叫，后脑勺不断地撞到枕头上，视野变成了一片旋转的金星。维农粗重的喘息回荡在房间里面。在匆匆一瞥里面，伊欧菲斯看到维农卷起了袖子，然后一拳捣进伊欧菲斯的手臂。骨头破碎的声音清晰地贯穿了伊欧菲斯，他剧烈地挣扎，喉咙里面呜咽作响，血顺着他的嘴角流下。

维农的手抚过伊欧菲斯残疾的左腿，一阵鸡皮疙瘩顺着他的后颈炸开， _不行，不能是那里，_ 他混乱地想，使劲摇头，维农的手指摩挲支架手术留下的穿孔疤痕，动作错乱地温柔而淫靡。伊欧菲斯极力挣扎，喉咙里面溢出恶毒而恐慌的声音。 _住手！他妈的杂种！我要杀了你！_

带血的唾液从嚼子下面喷出，维农住了手。他俯身过来，血迹斑斑的双手托着伊欧菲斯的脸。他凝视了伊欧菲斯一会儿，然后把右手覆盖在伊欧菲斯的左脸上，凑过来，把脸颊贴上自己的手背。

维农急促的呼吸抚过伊欧菲斯的脸颊，逐渐平缓了下来。伊欧菲斯一动不动，呼吸着，内心里满是狂怒，痛楚和恐惧的巨浪。

“我想和你做，”维农说，“可以吗？”

伊欧菲斯使劲地摇了摇头。

“明白了。”维农说。

过了一会儿，他起身了，在伊欧菲斯摇晃的眼睛余光里面，他看到维农从手提箱里面拿出了更多东西。过了一会儿，他走了过来，给伊欧菲斯看一把药片。

“可待因，扑热息敏和普鲁卡因，”他说，“你会感觉好一点。”

维农取掉喂伊欧菲斯的嚼子，喂他吃了药，然后解开了束缚。他离开了一会儿，留下伊欧菲斯躺在床上，出着汗，颤抖着，呜咽着，难以置信自己的愚蠢程度。

他带着一个盆子和毛巾回来，在热水里面浸泡毛巾，然后给伊欧菲斯擦洗了身体。

止痛药起了作用，伊欧菲斯逐渐平静了下来，他的眼前依然闪着金星，但是足以让他理解到处都是血。维农在他旁边坐着，轻轻地抚摸着他，脸上带着满足的表情，这是他看到过的这个人最有感情的表情。

伊欧菲斯伸出右手，抓住他的领子，然后猛地把他压到身下。伊欧菲斯暴怒地喘息着，举起左手——一阵尖锐的疼痛刺穿了他，让他不得不停手。

“你的左手断了。”维农说，礼貌地。

伊欧菲斯抬起头，猛地用膝盖砸到他脸上。

“现在还觉得爽吗？”伊欧菲斯说，怒气冲冲，“还是说这样更爽？”

维农没有回答，也没有反击，只是静静地躺着。几次呼吸之后，伊欧菲斯的怒火消退了，他从维农身上下来，缩到床边上。

缓慢地，维农起了身。他的眼眶裂了，鼻子在流血。他用手背擦了擦脸，看了一眼，皱起了眉头。

“冷静下来了？”他问道。

伊欧菲斯没有回答，然后点了点头。光是这个动作，就让他感觉头晕目眩。

“我帮你把手接回去，”维农说，“不然会错位。”

伊欧菲斯思考了一下，然后使劲地摇头。

“不要靠近我。”他说。

“如果我要突然伤害你，我现在就可以杀了你，至少重伤你，”维农说，“这样听起来有道理吗？”

“你为什么要……”伊欧菲斯说，声音越来越小，“帮我治疗？太不合理了。”

“因为我们说好了？”维农说，又一次皱起了眉头，“你让我弄伤你，然后治好伤口，清理一切，再付你钱。”

他的鼻子还在流血。星星点点的血迹落在他的衬衫前面，和其他的混在一起。

伊欧菲斯又疲倦摇了摇头。

然后他点头。

维农给他检查了手臂，然后用皮带和夹板固定了骨折的地方，看起来维农不打算送他去医院——有太多需要解释的东西了。他让伊欧菲斯吃了抗生素，接着又用毛巾擦拭了一遍伊欧菲斯的身体。最后，维农把伊欧菲斯扶到二楼的另外一个房间里面，让他在床上躺下。

“这是我的客房，”维农说，“你今晚就睡这里吧。”

伊欧菲斯没有反驳，他感觉很疲倦，很虚弱，筋疲力尽。

“再给我一片可待因？”他问，带着希望。

维农摇了摇头。

“我已经给了你足够的止痛药，你吃了太多药了，”他回答，“八个小时之后我会再给你一片，再加点其他的。

之后他就离开了。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

几个小时之后，维农把伊欧菲斯叫醒了一次，检查他的手臂。维农在断臂上敷了冰袋，给伊欧菲斯换了一副更结实的夹板，然后对他的睡姿摇头。维农一边解释为什么要这么做，一边把伊欧菲斯的手绑了起来。伊欧菲斯又一次被止痛药和抗生素搞得昏昏沉沉，直犯迷糊，所以一个字也没听懂。之后，维农让他继续睡觉，关上了门。

伊欧菲斯再一次被叫醒的时候，天已经亮了。维农在他的床边站着，穿着一件新的干净衬衫。他盯着伊欧菲斯吃了一点麦片粥，喝了半杯牛奶。接着，他给了伊欧菲斯一片可待因，接着是抗生素，最后是两千块。

“你有吗啡吗？”伊欧菲斯问，咽下了药片，也收好了钱。

“没有，可待因应该足够了，”维农回答，“我要去上班了。你可以待在这里，不过如果你要待在这里，我会把门反锁上。”

“为什么？”伊欧菲斯心不在焉地问道，依然渴望能够得到效力更强的药。

“为了安全起见，你可能会偷东西，”维农说，“这个房间里面没有我的私人物品。如果你担心我会把你关起来，我不会拿走你的手机。”

伊欧菲斯拿着勺子，在碗里搅拌了一下剩下的麦片粥。

“你什么时候回来？”他问道。

“晚上。”维农说。

伊欧菲斯思考了一下。到目前为止，维农都没有特别出格的行为，他确实言出必行，做到了每一件承诺的事情。不过，这也可能是个陷阱。

他发现自己并不在乎。

维农收走了碗和杯子，然后站在那里，等待他的回答。

“我会待在这里，”伊欧菲斯说。

“好，”维农回答。

维农离开了房间。回来的时候，他带来了一盘三明治，几瓶矿泉水，还有一个手机充电器。他把这些东西都放到了床头柜上。

“药呢？”伊欧菲斯问道。

维农放下了一个药盒，里面是分装好的药片。 _可惜不是一整瓶可待因。_

“如果你现在就吃完，等会儿就没有了，”维农谨慎地说，“明白吗？”

伊欧菲斯翻了个白眼。他咽了口唾沫，尽量不去看药盒。

“我不是白痴。”他回答，“我只是腿疼。”

“我知道了。”维农说。

他锁了门，门锁转了两圈，反锁上了，没法从里面撬开。

伊欧菲斯一头躺下，看着天花板，不知道自己是不是犯了一个巨大的错误。

他还是尽力不去看药盒。

伊欧菲斯拿着手机玩了几分钟，发现忘了问维农无线网络密码，他试了一会儿，附近只有一个无线网络，来自星巴克，可是信号太弱。伊欧菲斯放下手机，盯着天花板看了一会儿，然后又睡着了。

他睡了一会儿，期间一直断断续续地醒来，有时是因为恶梦，有时是因为口渴难耐。最后，伊欧菲斯起了床，发现自己浑身是冷汗，就挣扎着去了洗手间，勉强地冲洗了一下自己。洗完之后，伊欧菲斯把汗湿的裤子留在地板上，赤裸着爬上床，用被子裹住自己。他需要温暖。

整栋公寓很安静，一片死寂。伊欧菲斯不记得自己成年之后曾经在这么安静的地方呆过。在退役之前，他没有多少独处的时间。

他闭上眼，又一次睡着了。

就像这样，一天缓慢地过去了。在伊欧菲斯吃完了三明治，吃完了药，喝完了矿泉水，去了六次厕所，断断续续地睡了三次觉之后，天终于黑了。他坐在床上，无所事事地看着手机上的时间，八点。

楼下传来长长的一声嘀——声，然后是警报接触的提示音。维农回来了。

伊欧菲斯发现自己紧张了起来。

他拉起毯子，盖住自己，然后又觉得好笑。伊欧菲斯低下头，咬住嘴唇，看着手机屏幕。

过了漫长的二十分钟，房门开了。

“你下班真迟。”伊欧菲斯说。

“饿了吗？”维农说，看了一眼药盒，“你都吃完了。”

“我按时吃的。”伊欧菲斯撒谎。

维农看了伊欧菲斯一眼，没有说话。

他走了过来，拉起毯子，检查了一下伊欧菲斯的断臂，然后让他含着体温计。伊欧菲斯的体温正常。维农伸出手，摸了摸床，摇了摇头。

“你吃了太多药，”他说，“你的身体受不了了。”

在伊欧菲斯反驳之前，维农离开了房间。他再回来的时候，手上拿了几件衣服。

“穿上，”他说，“去楼下吃晚饭。”

伊欧菲斯换上了衣服——没有标记、穿旧了的T恤和短裤，晕晕乎乎地抓着扶手下了楼。维农走在他后面，没有搀扶他的意思。

一如既往，维农的目光像针一样刺在他身上。

晚饭是装在袋子里面的越南菜外卖，伊欧菲斯拿到了豆腐肉丸子汤和瘦肉粥，维农则是生春卷和牛肉粉。伊欧菲斯没什么胃口，但是维农依然催促他吃。他胡乱地吃了半碗，接着无论如何也吃不下去了。

“你可能需要调理一下电解质，”维农说，依然在吃他那份食物，“我给你输一点葡萄糖。”

伊欧菲斯瞪着桌子，突然察觉了他的言外之意。

“你想让我……今晚也待在这里？”他问道。

“你的情况不稳定，”维农说，夹起一个生春卷，辣味酱汁滴落在盘子上。他抬起头，看向伊欧菲斯，“不然你有其他地方可以去吗？”

伊欧菲斯没有回答。

“你没有告诉我wifi密码，”他最后说。

“我把路由器关了，因为白天我不在家。”维农点了点头。

他报了密码，伊欧菲斯连上了网络，过去二十四个小时的现实世界又回到了他身边。伊欧菲斯草草地看了几眼，又觉得疲倦不堪。

他趴在桌子上又睡了一会儿，一直到维农叫醒他，把他带回楼上。维农又给伊欧菲斯量了一次体温，接着给他擦洗了身体，然后喂他吃药。维农最后拖来一个输液架子，挂了一包葡萄糖上去。

伊欧菲斯无聊地看着天花板，然后看着正坐在床边看手机的维农。他依然有些紧张，但是没那么紧张。

“我是第几个？”伊欧菲斯问道，出于纯然的好奇，“你太熟练了，不可能是新手。”

维农没有回答，只是继续看手机。

“第六个。”过了一会儿，他回答道，依然没有抬头。

“之前的那几个怎么样了？”伊欧菲斯继续问，“死了？”

又是沉默。

“大多数人都感觉害怕，然后要求停止。我付了钱，之后有时还会在街上看到他们。有一个人和我持续了一段时间，然后进了戒毒所，”维农回答，语气平静，看了一眼他，“我不是蓝胡子。”

“我怀疑你到底能不能结婚。”伊欧菲斯说。

“不能。”维农回答。

“我其实没有在问你。”伊欧菲斯说。

维农再没有回答。

输完葡萄糖之后，维农拔掉针头，伊欧菲斯感觉到了他身上传来的一丝细微的满足。他让输液架留在原地，接着看了伊欧菲斯一眼。

“我之前提议过和你做爱，”他说，“现在肯定不行，不过将来你会考虑吗？”

伊欧菲斯想了一下。

“你得付钱。”他说。

维农点了点头，然后他抬起脸，看着伊欧菲斯。那种奇怪的表情又回来了。

“我想操你的右眼，可以吗？”他问。

一阵滚烫的羞辱感涌上伊欧菲斯的脸颊。

“妈的想都别想。”他怒斥道。

维农点了点头。

“好。”他说，平静地。

他转身走开，然后锁上了门。

伊欧菲斯坐在床上，感觉困惑，恶心而恼怒。

他伸出手，手指不稳地悬在半空中，停在右脸前。伊欧菲斯猛地放下了手，呼吸很快。

_去死吧杂种。_

第二天也这么过去了。第三天早晨，维农来检查的时候，伊欧菲斯要他给自己一台电脑，或者电视也行。维农答应了。晚上的时候，他带来了一台二手笔记本电脑，还有一台二手电视。接下来的两天里面，伊欧菲斯都在无所事事地看电视剧和没有营养的视频。药物、稳定的食物和大量的睡眠让他感觉舒服了很多，同时整天昏昏沉沉。虽然止痛药没法完全满足伊欧菲斯胸膛里那股正在日渐上升的渴求，但是他也没法出去。他被困住了。

伊欧菲斯很无聊，可是无聊也比挨饿和担惊受怕强。

这样更好。他模糊地想。

就像这样，伊欧菲斯想出了一个计划。

拆夹板花了十天，这段日子里面，伊欧菲斯就无所事事地躺在床上，看电视，吃东西。除此之外，他只能像囚犯一样在屋子里面转圈，站在窗口看外面的景象。他胖了一点，维农在某次给他擦完身体之后，就禁止他再继续抓挠脸颊和胳膊，还剪了他的指甲。伊欧菲斯无聊得要命，而且一天三顿可待因让他有了排尿问题。在他两天撒不出尿之后，维农给他装了导尿管。伊欧菲斯憎恨装着那玩意儿的每一秒钟，厌恶那股烧灼感和无时不刻的羞辱。

但是维农拒绝给他吗啡，或者任何鸦片制品，伊欧菲斯只能不停歇地想着更强劲的东西，以及他的计划。

到维农终于把夹板拆下来的那一天，他回来得比较早。维农用刀子拆了夹板，然后检查伊欧菲斯的手臂，要他做了绕臂和抓握的动作。维农给了伊欧菲斯一个复健的课程，但伊欧菲斯一句都没听进去，只是庆幸左手终于又能动了。晚些时候，他们在餐桌旁边吃饭，然后伊欧菲斯提出了他的计划。

“我想住下来。”他说。

维农没抬头，依然在吃他的那份猎人炖菜。

“为什么？”维农问道。

“你白天不在家，这里基本上空着，我需要一个住处，需要水——电——网路，”伊欧菲斯慢条斯理地细数，“还有食物。”

“那我为什么要这么做？”维农又问了一句。

伊欧菲斯停顿了一下，这是重头戏。他思考了一下，知道自己必须小心。

“你可以对我为所欲为，”他说，“当然，是有条件的。”

维农抬起头，看着他。

“继续说。”维农说。

“我会让你揍我，割我，或者其他你想做的事情——不能太频繁，不能留疤，我们可以详细协商一下这部分，”伊欧菲斯说，“作为交换，你让我住在这里，每个月给我五千块。一揽子交易，听起来怎么样？”

“如果你想上床，那就另外收费。”他补充。

“为什么上床得另外收费？”维农说。

“因为我得干活儿，”伊欧菲斯说。

维农耸了耸肩。

“太贵了。”他说。

“当然，你还是可以在街上找男孩儿，一次给个几百块，堵住他们的嘴——”伊欧菲斯说，看着维农的面无表情的脸，知道自己戳中了痛处，“长期加起来，也是一笔不小的支出。”

维农皱起眉头，思考了一下。

“还是太贵了。”他说，“一个月两千。”

“三千。”伊欧菲斯说，他已经开始想象自己能用这笔现金做什么。

“两千五，我不会再增加了，”维农说，“成交吗？”

“成交，”伊欧菲斯爽快地说。

然后他想起来还有一件重要的事情。

“还有，你不能碰我的脸，”他说，“明白吗？”

“为什么？”维农看着他。

“因为我不喜欢那样，”伊欧菲斯耸了耸肩。

维农看了一眼桌子，然后又看向伊欧菲斯。

“好。”他说。

伊欧菲斯舔了舔嘴唇，他有了信心，就变得大胆起来。

“我希望你不要锁门，”他说，“我需要出去买东西，而且不能外出很无聊。”

维农又一次皱起了眉头。

“不行，”他说，安静地，“如果你想出去，就只能早晨和我一起出去，然后晚上等我回来。”

“我保证不会偷东西。”伊欧菲斯撒谎。

“我不相信你，”维农摇了摇头，“也没有理由相信你。”

伊欧菲斯虚弱地耸了耸肩，至少他尝试了。

吃完饭之后，维农去洗碗。他给了伊欧菲斯一个橡皮球，要他用力捏。伊欧菲斯坐在餐桌旁边，捏了一会儿，又开始感觉昏昏欲睡。

维农花了十多分钟洗完碗，然后他关了灯，要伊欧菲斯和他一起上楼去。

伊欧菲斯昏昏沉沉地跟着维农上了楼，打着哈欠。他已经准备好了明天出去过把瘾，然后找个地方打发几个小时。

他进了房间，在床上躺下，看着门外，等着维农把他锁起来。

只是维农没有那么做。他进了屋，然后站在床边，看着伊欧菲斯。

“我能掐你脖子吗？”他问道。

伊欧菲斯愣了一下，然后咽下了一口唾沫。 _我已经做好了一切心理准备，我预想过一切糟心玩意儿了。_ 他想。

“好。”他回答。

维农上了床，跪坐在他旁边。伊欧菲斯不自在地挪动了一下身体，然后再次躺平。他紧张地看着墙壁，然后是天花板，最后是维农。

“我得先绑住你的手，你的左手还不够强壮，你可能会挣扎，然后再次弄伤。”维农说。

“随便。”伊欧菲斯強作镇定地回答。

一片黑暗中，维农绑起了他的手。他表情平静。伊欧菲斯又不自在地扭动了一下，深呼吸。

很快就会过去了。他想。

维农伸出双手，掐住了他的脖子。

伊欧菲斯的身体立刻绷紧，他又深呼吸了一次，局促地控制住挣扎的冲动，让自己放松。维农的手指逐渐圈紧，空气被挤出了伊欧菲斯的喉咙，黑暗开始在伊欧菲斯的视野边缘闪烁。他的脸颊发烫，控制不住地又恐慌了起来，背贴着床扭动。维农的膝盖压到伊欧菲斯的胸膛上，制住了他。

伊欧菲斯呼吸越来越困难，他的喉咙里面发出破碎的声音，脑袋感觉在燃烧。他恐慌地闭眼，又睁眼，感觉到钳住他的那一双手即将夺走他的生命。伊欧菲斯痛苦地瞪着悬在上方的那张脸，那双死人一样的眼睛正在好奇地看着他，闪烁着光彩。泪水溢出伊欧菲斯的眼角。无数金星在他眼前闪烁，然后逐渐没入黑暗。伊欧菲斯的身体抽搐了起来，肺疼痛不已，耳朵里面只剩下剧烈的心跳声。

_我要死了。_ 他模糊地想，并没有感觉到恐惧。

然后维农松了手。

伊欧菲斯剧烈地咳嗽，他贪婪地大口大口呼吸，新鲜的空气涌入他的气管，感觉非常奇怪，半是释然，半是灼痛。他的眼前依然闪着金星。维农松开了伊欧菲斯的手，他下意识地摸了一下脖子，碰到了一圈微微肿胀的痕迹，像一串燃烧的项链。

维农扶他坐起来，让他喝了点水，伊欧菲斯喝了一点，然后不耐烦地推开了杯子。

维农拿走了水杯，但是没有离开，依然站在床边，看着他。

伊欧菲斯抹了一把冷汗，也看向维农，感觉惊疑不定。

“怎么了？”伊欧菲斯说，声音沙哑。

沉默。

“你可以帮我口交吗？”维农问道。

伊欧菲斯瞪着维农，感觉愕然。

他抹了一把脸，双腿伸开，颓坐在床上，发现自己没有什么反对的理由。 _有什么大不了的，他刚刚不过就是想杀了我罢了。_

伊欧菲斯冷笑了一声。

“可以。”他说。

维农拉下裤子，露出半勃起的阴茎，然后等在那里，等待着。伊欧菲斯咽了口唾液，右手把头发拨到耳后，然后张开嘴，含住了维农的阴茎顶端。

他已经习惯做这件事了，只要张开嘴，接下来就不用想太多。维农耐心地站着，一动不动，等待着伊欧菲斯的服务。他已经洗过了澡，皮肤上有股香皂的味道，尝不到那种仿佛雨水一样的无机质味道。伊欧菲斯打住了思路，不愿意再去感受维农身体的细节。

他吮吸了几分钟，然后把维农的性器含进嘴里，舔舐逐渐涨大的柱身，脑袋上上下下地起伏。过了一会儿，维农伸出手，轻轻地抓住伊欧菲斯的下巴。他用另外一只手打开了台灯，调整灯光的方向，对准伊欧菲斯的脸。

在明亮的灯光里面，伊欧菲斯困惑地看着他。维农依然抓着他的下巴，持续了几秒，然后松开了手。

“低头。”维农说。

过了好一会儿，伊欧菲斯才意识到，只要角度正确。维农就能专注地看着他的右眼。羞辱的感觉又一次涌上来，但是维农这次用双手抓住他，开始有节奏地挺动。一如既往，维农依然很安静，只有呼吸变得急促。伊欧菲斯的下颚开始变得麻木，唾液淌下了他的嘴角，他闭上眼睛，任由维农发泄。维农的手按着伊欧菲斯的后脑勺，有一瞬间，坚硬的龟头擦过了他酸痛的喉咙，探了进去。伊欧菲斯下意识发出了作呕的声音，维农在他嘴里高潮了。

“吞下去吧。”维农说，喘息着。

当然，伊欧菲斯咽了下去。维农把软下来了的阴茎拔了出来，依然露在裤子外面，他喘着气，下半身微微地颤抖。接着，维农抓过放在床头柜上的纸巾盒，开始擦拭自己。

伊欧菲斯也拿了两张卫生纸，擦拭嘴唇。他想漱口。

“一百五十块。”他说，声音比之前还要疲惫和沙哑。

“不是一百块吗？”维农说，扔掉了手里的纸团，“我记得你报的价是这样。”

伊欧菲斯摇了摇头。

“一百块。”他说。

维农拿了一百奥伦给伊欧菲斯，然后要他抬起脸，检查他的脖子，之后是手。检查完之后，维农点了点头，带着一种饲养员给动物打分一样的态度。

伊欧菲斯翻了个白眼。

“我可以睡觉了吗？”他问，“还是说你还有什么夜间娱乐计划？”

“我能摸你的脸吗？”维农说。

“不行。”伊欧菲斯说。

维农点头。

他离开了。

等门一锁上，伊欧菲斯就进了卫生间。他花了十多分钟漱口，想要去掉嘴里残留的精液味道。

接着，他看向镜子，避开自己的脸，看向脖子上那一串红色的指印。

_该死的变态。_

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

第二天早上，维农叫醒了伊欧菲斯。等他检查完伊欧菲斯的手臂之后，伊欧菲斯跟着他下了楼。早晨是咖啡，黄油炒蛋外加蜂蜜吐司。伊欧菲斯草草地吃了一点，发现自己毫无胃口，但是维农盯着他，要他至少吃完炒蛋。伊欧菲斯用叉子在盘子里面拨拉食物，勉力吃了一半。

过了一会儿，维农穿上了外套，准备出门，问他要不要出去。

当然，他要出去。

维农把夹克和牛仔裤还给了伊欧菲斯，已经干洗好了，看起来从来没这么干净过。伊欧菲斯穿上了衣服，又一次感觉像自己了。

或多或少是这样。

他出了门，头也不回。

城市还是老样子，并没有因为伊欧菲斯被非法监禁了两个星期而发生变化。他很快就走上了熟悉的道路，而且发现自己没有和之前一样，很快就觉得疲倦和恶心。维农把他养得健康了一些。这个意外的发现让伊欧菲斯鼓舞了起来，他跃跃欲试。伊欧菲斯和门口的保安打了招呼之后，就走进了咖啡馆。他出着汗，手指颤抖着，已经迫不及待。

他带着现金。他可以选择任何东西。

_就像是把手伸进了糖果罐里面，抓了满满一大把奶油太妃糖。_

该死，他们甚至给了他优惠价格，外加一小袋作为甜品的新货样品。

离开咖啡馆之后，伊欧菲斯的神经像是着了火，他颤抖着，哆嗦着，在外套下面汗流不止。随着在人行道上迈出的每一步，他的自制力都更加摇摇欲坠。伊欧菲斯的拇指插进外套口袋，不断地触碰塑料袋。 _他现在就得要。_ 他狂乱地左右乱看，琢磨随便找条巷子躲起来然后打开袋子—— _妈的，甚至安全梯看起来都很有诱惑力。_

_但是还不行。太不安全了。不行。_

伊欧菲斯最终晕头转向地进了最近的旅馆，前台问他要呆多久，在一时的清醒之中，伊欧菲斯发现自己勉强还记得时间，维农一般是晚上七、八点左右回来，所以他要在外面呆十个小时。 _现在，现在就要。_ 伊欧菲斯颤抖起来，使劲地摇了摇头，快要不能呼吸。

他猛地掏出五十块，租下了房间。

在走廊上，伊欧菲斯在自动售货机里面买了最大瓶的汽水和最大包的薯片，接着在仿佛做梦一样的轻快感觉里面，进了房间，反锁了门。他坐下，双手控制不住地颤抖，已经完全迷失在对药物的记忆里面，狂喜的浪潮在他的身体里面翻卷，逐渐上升。

什么都不重要了。

他已经努力过了。现在他可以遗忘一切了。

接下来是一片模糊，伴随着无边无际的快乐。

快乐。喜悦。他只有一些断断续续的记忆，有时他在这里，有时他在那里。不停地走来走去。躺在地上。感觉非常爽。电视节目发出的声音，不知道为什么感觉非常好笑。他睁着眼，看着天花板，控制不住地流泪，但是并不感觉悲伤。他可能呕吐了一次，然后很饿，所以他把所有薯片都吃了，然后像饿狗一样在屋子里面转悠，寻找食物。过了一会儿，他拿着电话本，用座机呼叫所有列出的电话号码，一直到有人敲门，叫他停止。他大笑，冷笑，对着电话听筒吃吃发笑，不知道为什么自己在这里，也不知道自己在做什么。过了一会儿，他抱着的电话又响了，所以他接了电话。 _退房时间到了。_ 有人说。

_闪烁，快进。停止。_

他走在人行道上，冷风吹着他的脸，一辆自行车冲向他——

_快进，停止。_

“你没事吧？”有人说。

_天旋地转。我怎么在地上？_

_快进。_

递过来的一包纸袋，里面是加了红色洋葱末的炸肉饼。 _对，我还活着。我有钱。_

_我饿了。_

“你没事吧？”有人说，惊疑地看着他。

_快进。快进。_

啤酒，超市——“我需要报警吗？”“我想不用——”

_要给二十块，还是十块？_

_快进。快进。快进。_

一辆自行车冲向他。然后他突然就摔倒在地上了。

他满脸都是血。

伊欧菲斯摇摇晃晃地站了起来，诧异地看着手指上的血迹。他咕哝了一声，然后抬头看天空。不知道什么时候开始，天黑了。他必须回到基地了。

不是基地。他现在是平民了。这里不安全。伊欧菲斯若有所思地摇了摇头，依然头晕目眩，血流进了他的嘴。他必须回到那个有屋顶，有食物，有床的地方。天黑了，已经太迟了。

那个地方有什么不太对劲。但是可以接受。

他必须回去。

_快进。停止。_

冷风吹着他的脸。

伊欧菲斯抬起头。

他有点冷，有点感觉不到自己的脸，所以他伸手摸了摸脸颊，然后摸到了一道伤口。怎么回事?他茫然地看了一眼四周，太黑了。他坐在某个台阶上，正在发抖。汗水湿透了他的T恤。

_发生了什么？这里是哪里？_

维农在看着他。

他站在台阶下面，抬头瞪着伊欧菲斯，面无表情。

“你在干什么？”维农说，声音冰冷。

_我，我。我在。_ 伊欧菲斯想，昏沉的头脑终于清醒了过来。

“我在等你。你终于回来了，”伊欧菲斯说，笑了起来，“我饿了。”

维农开了门，他要伊欧菲斯先进去，声音非常不耐烦。伊欧菲斯晕头转向地走了进去，然后站在玄关那里，看他反锁门，再解除警报。

_嘀———_

“站着别动。”维农说。

所以伊欧菲斯就站在那里等着。

维农消失在通往卧室的走廊里面，等他回来的时候，手上拿着一条浴巾和一堆报纸。伊欧菲斯耐心地看他把报纸铺在客厅地板上，然后拿着浴巾走了过来，披在伊欧菲斯身上。伊欧菲斯又有点犯迷糊，而且又兴奋了起来，减弱了的愉悦感依然像是飘浮的光点一样在他的脑袋里面飞舞。维农蹲下来给他换拖鞋，伊欧菲斯一边咧嘴傻笑，一边晃来晃去，躲开他的手。维农抓住了他，不让他动。伊欧菲斯最终老实了下来，换了拖鞋。

“你嗑了多少药？”维农说，引导他进了客厅。

伊欧菲斯摇了摇头。

“不太多，”他嘟囔，“一点儿。”

“我饿了。”他补充。

维农无视他，让他在报纸上坐下，然后剥掉他的夹克。伊欧菲斯又吃吃地笑了起来，看着维农皱着眉头，从夹克口袋里面掏出一袋又一袋药片，仿佛变魔术。 _哦，他气坏了。_

维农摇头。

他又走开去，这次他回来的时候，拿着一个急救箱。

“我要处理一下你的伤口，可能得缝两针，”维农说，用手指轻轻地碰了碰他的脸颊，“看你的样子，应该不需要上麻药。”

“我想做爱，”伊欧菲斯舔了舔嘴唇，“一定会很爽。”

维农无视他，打开了医药箱。

伊欧菲斯摇来摇去，避开维农手里的棉签，维农抓住他的肩膀，逼着他站直。伊欧菲斯平静地站了一会儿，让维农清理脸颊上的伤口，因为酒精的刺痛而倒吸冷气。过了一会儿，他又开始觉得无聊，把自己的裆部贴上维农的腰，隔着裤子磨蹭他。欣快感又一次在伊欧菲斯的神经上弥漫，酥麻，酸涨；他觉得疲倦而饥渴，已经准备好了再来一次狂欢。

“我想做，”伊欧菲斯呢喃，又舔了舔嘴唇，“如果你需要打起精神，我可以帮你吹箫。”

“你可以自慰，”维农说，把另外一根棉签伸进酒精瓶，“不要乱动。”

“试过了，没法硬起来，”伊欧菲斯嘟囔，依然挨着维农，“你可以上我，我知道你想。”

“因为你吃了镇静剂，影响勃起，”维农说，扔掉棉签，然后用胳膊肘轻轻地推开了伊欧菲斯。

“我不和嗑了一肚子药的人上床。”他说。

伊欧菲斯抬头看着天花板，笑了起来。

“因为，因为，”他唱歌一样地说道，然后伸手抓住维农的裆部，若有所思地套弄了两下，“因为你只有在对着伤兵的时候才能硬起来。你脑袋坏掉了，维农。”

维农没有回答，身体也没有反应。

“和我做？”伊欧菲斯歪着头，又问了一次，呼吸因为脑中生动的幻想而急促了起来，“我保证会让你爽，就好像真的喜欢你的鸡巴一样。”

“坐下，”维农说，安静地。他拨开了伊欧菲斯的手。

“我要缝针了。”他说。

伊欧菲斯最终坐下了，让维农给自己缝了针，再包扎上绷带。一切都很无聊。他开始有点儿想睡，但是维农摇醒了他，还用手电筒照他的眼睛，要他报出现任总统的名字。伊欧菲斯回答了，还回答了一些其他的蠢问题。他依然感觉昏昏欲睡，难以坐直，眼皮地不断下坠。

过了一会儿，维农又一次摇醒了他，要他去洗澡。

伊欧菲斯跟着维农，昏昏沉沉地上了楼，进了浴室。维农脱掉了他的T恤和牛仔裤，让他在椅子上坐下。伊欧菲斯半闭着眼睛，嗑药之后每次都会来临的低潮开始漫过他。他需要释放一次。伊欧菲斯心不在焉地抚弄了几下阴茎。

维农举着淋浴头，温水喷在伊欧菲斯的身上，像是一串湿漉漉的手指。透过水雾，伊欧菲斯看向维农，想象和他上床。在一系列混乱而破碎的画面里，维农的脸和其他人混在了一起。伊欧菲斯想着维农从正面进入自己，一只手抓着他的大腿，粗暴而生硬地抽送，戴着套的阴茎在他体内涨大，滚烫而沉甸甸。一声厌恶的呻吟溢出伊欧菲斯的喉咙，他继续笨拙地抚弄自己，前液从龟头上滴落，远远谈不上满足。

他舔了舔嘴唇，蜷缩起来，肩膀靠着浴缸，颤抖不止。

_维农的眼睛看起来就像蛇。_

洗完澡之后，维农让伊欧菲斯穿上浴袍，把他押回房里。他一边用绳子捆起伊欧菲斯的手脚，一边解释是避免他因为呕吐窒息。伊欧菲斯不感兴趣地听着，闭着眼睛，几乎快睡着了。

“明天我需要和你谈点事情，”维农说，“晚安。”

伊欧菲斯点了点头。

他一定是睡了很久。

因为他醒来的时候觉得头痛欲裂，而且急需撒尿。伊欧菲斯不太记得发生了什么，而且发现不知道为什么，他的双手被绑在床头板上。他挣扎了一会儿，绳子毫无松动的迹象。

伊欧菲斯瞪着它，感觉困惑而恼怒。

他真的需要撒尿。

伊欧菲斯又挣扎了一次，这次开始觉得有点想吐。

这种情况，只有一种解释说得通。

“放开我！我要撒尿！”伊欧菲斯大吼，对着紧闭的房门，“喂！”

他又吼了几次，然后过了一会儿，房门终于开了。维农出现在门口。

他走了过来，解开绳子，一脸无动于衷，仿佛这再正常不过。

“你对我做了什么？”伊欧菲斯揉了揉手腕，恼怒地问道。

他摸了一下脸，摸到了绷带。

伊欧菲斯困惑地摇了摇头。

维农不慌不忙地把手里的绳子卷了起来，放到一边。

“你出现在我家门口，吃了太多的药，”他说，“还弄伤了你自己。”

伊欧菲斯冷笑了一声，将信将疑。

他上了厕所。出来的时候发现维农还在房间里面。一如既往，维农检查了他的手臂，这次还加上了脸。当维农碰到绷带的时候，伊欧菲斯不自在地退缩了一下，想起了一点模糊的记忆。

也许维农说的是真话。不过没有必要承认。

他们下楼吃了早饭，但是吃完之后，维农没有去洗碗。他坐在原地，看着伊欧菲斯。

“如果你要住下来，”他说，表情严肃，“我不希望你再吃那么多药。”

伊欧菲斯双手环抱在胸前。

“我不记得了，”他说，抵触地，“你也太大惊小怪了。”

维农没有搭话，然后他开始把一个个塑料袋放到桌子上，依次排开。一个，两个，三个，四个，五个。里面装着各种颜色的药片和粉末，仿佛被小孩胡乱地涂抹过的填色本。

伊欧菲斯移开视线，突兀地感觉脸颊发烫。

“还给我！”他嚷嚷，猛地一把夺走所有袋子，“我有慢性疼痛，我需要……”他解释。

“如果你需要止痛药，我可以给你可待因，视情况而定，我也可以在监控下给你芬太尼，”维农平静地说，看着他，“如果你需要娱乐性的药物，我不会阻止你。”

“但是你不能在磕茫了之后出现在我家门口。”他继续说，面无表情。

伊欧菲斯冷笑了起来。

“怎么，”他说，扬起下巴，“你怕邻居发现你在地下室里面养了性奴啊？”

“我喜欢这里，”维农说，平静的视线对上他，“我不希望有人报警，说有人打算非法入侵，然后把我从办公室里叫过来。”

伊欧菲斯移开视线。

“我是在等你回来！”他说。

“这就是我要说的，”维农说，“你当时连自己在哪儿都不知道。”

伊欧菲斯把双手环抱在胸前。

维农看着他。

他单方面地和伊欧菲斯对视了一会儿，气氛紧绷，沉默弥漫在空旷的房间里面。就在伊欧菲斯开始犹豫要不要道歉的时候，维农从外头口袋里面拿出一枚钥匙，滑过桌面。

“我的大门钥匙，”他说。

“你突然又不怕我偷东西了？”伊欧菲斯说，瞪着钥匙。

“我把所有房门都锁了，所以你只能进客房，”维农说，“如果你偷东西，我会知道。”

他看着伊欧菲斯，没有威胁，没有暗示任何后果。

_真是戏剧性的场面。_ 伊欧菲斯咽了口唾沫，又干巴巴地冷笑了一声，然后抓过钥匙。

“你越来越像蓝胡子了，”他嘟囔，“喂，哪个房间绝对不能打开？”

维农没有回答他。

洗完碗之后，维农就去上班了。离开之前，他告诉伊欧菲斯不可以在客厅嗑药，伊欧菲斯琢磨了一下，决定收敛一点。反正前一天的劲头消退之后，他也觉得无精打采。

更何况，维农没有要他交出存货。

伊欧菲斯在公寓里面转悠，试了一下所有门把手，确实都锁了。他继续沿着走廊，检查了所有的柜子，试着拉开一个个抽屉，都锁着。不过，在他可以进入的空间里面，客厅里面有一台电视，一套音响，两部空调；厨房里面有咖啡机和微波炉，还有一套昂贵的刀。当然，刀架也锁着。

伊欧菲斯记下了这些信息，然后回到客房里面。

药暂时是不能再吃了，他去厕所里面打了一针。等药效起作用之后，伊欧菲斯就躺在床上，随便找了个频道，不感兴趣地观看，感觉昏昏欲睡。

他的午餐靠外卖解决。然后伊欧菲斯又点了腊肠披萨，加上双倍芝士。吃完了之后，他浑身大汗，就去洗了个澡。

洗完澡之后，伊欧菲斯没有费心穿上衣服。他赤裸地坐在床上，大腿垫着毯子。电视声音响着。他突然一时之间不知道自己为什么在这里，又是在做什么。

他又给自己打了一针，然后就睡着了。

在天黑之前，伊欧菲斯醒来了。他去厕所吐了一次，接着又冲了一次澡，洗掉身上的冷汗。接着，他感觉又饿了，就穿上了裤子，摇摇晃晃地下了楼。可是刚走进客厅，他就感觉没了力气，想不起自己之前想做什么了。

他在沙发上坐下，怔怔地盯着大门，一直到黑暗弥漫开来，逐渐吞没了整个空旷的房间。窗帘外投进来了的一丝灯光，落在他的脚前。

不知道过了多久，门终于开了。

维农去了超市。他买了牛奶和肉，还有两升装的草莓冰淇淋。不过在做饭之前，他先在厨房里面让伊欧菲斯给他口交了一次，然后要伊欧菲斯把精液吞下去。完事之后，伊欧菲斯擦干净了嘴，再漱了口，然后坐在客厅里面吃冰淇淋。

晚饭是白菜猪肉饺子和炸薯饼，还有加了面包丁的汤，伊欧菲斯吃完了自己那份，然后问维农还有没有。维农摇头，然后给伊欧菲斯煮了一盘通心粉，拌上罐装的乳酪酱。

维农洗碗的时候，伊欧菲斯又看了一眼那套漂亮的刀，只有一点点好奇他到底是为了什么原因买的。

“我今天没有嗑药。”他说，突然觉得自己很有必要说。

维农依然在洗碗，头也不回，没有回答。

伊欧菲斯看着维农的背影，突然感觉有点恼怒。当然，他说的不完全是实话，不过这应该有什么意义。

不过他也说不上是什么。

“我去睡觉了，你还欠我二十块，”伊欧菲斯推开椅子，故意弄出很大的声响，“嗯，今晚就别再搞什么了，行吗？我不在状态。”

缓慢地，维农把一个擦干净的盘子放到架子上，然后他回过头来。

“你得买点衣服，”他说，“另外，我明天会带你去做个体检。”

伊欧菲斯应该反驳他，或者至少应该嘲讽他。不过，他发现自己哑口无言，害怕自己可能会得到的答案。

他转过身，上楼去了。

第二天，维农带伊欧菲斯去社区中心做了体检。他查了全套性病，然后是肝炎，最后是带状疱疹。在这个过程里面，伊欧菲斯的耐性逐渐消失，而且他一点也不想待在医院里面。

完事了之后，维农在百货商店给伊欧菲斯买了一打内裤和两打袜子，都是些松垮垮而且乏味的款式。他还买了两件衬衫和两条牛仔裤，伊欧菲斯收下了，同时阻止了维农给自己挑外套，他绝对不会穿西装。

维农把买好的东西放到他那辆汽车的后座上之后，伊欧菲斯坐在副驾驶席上，发现自己有点紧张。他看着窗外，琢磨自己要付出的代价。

有一些事情他不会接受。

接下来的几天里面，伊欧菲斯尽量控制自己磕的药的数量，停药又让他觉得恶心，没胃口。维农让他给自己口交了两次，一次在客厅里面，一次在卧室里面。第二次的时候，维农进去得太深，而且在伊欧菲斯出现呕吐反射的时候，反而用力地按住了他的后脑勺，窒住他的挣扎，不让伊欧菲斯吸进任何空气。当维农终于把软下来的阴茎拔出来的时候，伊欧菲斯剧烈地咳嗽，直接吐在了床上。呕吐物和嘴里残留的精液呛进了他的气管，疼痛地灼烧。

滚烫的眼泪模糊了伊欧菲斯的视线，而维农发出的满足的喘息声更加让他觉得作呕。伊欧菲斯瞥着他腰间钥匙的闪光，想杀了他。

之后，迟些时候，等维农换好了床单和被子；等伊欧菲斯洗了澡，然后让维农检查脸上的伤口，伊欧菲斯就可以说服自己，其实这一切也没那么糟。

因为他付了钱。因为他是个原则的怪物。因为没有其他更好的选择。

因为——

_因为。_

咖啡馆的新品终于上市了，伊欧菲斯买了，然后几乎感激它带来的宁静。

又过了几天，体检报告出来了。

伊欧菲斯没有艾滋病，带状疱疹，肝炎，但是有好几种感染，对抗生素有重度耐药性，中度营养不良，轻微贫血，血糖和血压都很低，没有什么新鲜的事情。维农没有让他看报告，只是转述了大部分内容。他似乎早就知道伊欧菲斯知道了。

伊欧菲斯知道维农在吃预阻断药物。

回家之后，维农让伊欧菲斯和自己一起洗澡。伊欧菲斯不知道这应不应该收费，所以什么也没说。维农用完淋浴之后，让他进了淋浴间。等伊欧菲斯洗完了头发，维农又走了进来，把伊欧菲斯困在淋浴间的一侧，然后抚摸他，从他胸口那道长长的伤疤，到他大腿内侧那一串凸起的擦伤。伊欧菲斯扭过脸去，不想感受维农的触碰。维农的阴茎顶着他的膝盖，沉甸甸的，已经完全硬了。温水细密地喷溅在伊欧菲斯残损的脸颊上，他的手臂隐隐作痛。

最后，维农咬住他肩膀上的伤疤，手指捏住他硬起的乳头，勃起滑入伊欧菲斯的两腿之间，淫靡地晃动下身，模拟交媾的动作。过了一会儿，维农猛地抖动了一下，射在了玻璃墙上，一点点残液沾上了伊欧菲斯的大腿。

他含糊地说了一个词。

温水哗哗而下，冲走了所有的痕迹。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我：其实罗契没戴头巾。这是现代AU。
> 
> 席席：我不管我不听我不清楚！


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **警告：本章包含大量暴力描写、药物使用描写、让人非常不适的性描写、在半胁迫/胁迫下发生的性关系，请在确认后阅读。**

维农带回来的冰淇淋很快就被吃完了，伊欧菲斯要他下班的时候再带一桶回来，维农同意了。因为他答应得这么爽快，伊欧菲斯就理所当然地趁胜追击，要维农再带包烟和速冻披萨。维农只是看了他一眼，露出了看弱智的眼神。

_自己有腿，自己去买，_ 他的表情十分清楚地表示。

伊欧菲斯嗤之以鼻。

不过维农下班的时候带回来了两桶冰淇淋。当然，他没买烟，也没买速冻披萨，不过伊欧菲斯也没有什么好抱怨的。

他拿走了一桶冰淇淋，然后缩到沙发上，在接下来的一整晚就呆在那里看电视剧，没有挪窝。

倒也不像是维农会发表什么意见。

自从维农闯入淋浴间之后，就一直有种微妙而紧绷的气氛在公寓里面蔓延。不过他这几天都没有要求伊欧菲斯给他口交或者打手枪，或者其他类似的性方面的要求。伊欧菲斯就全当不知道。 _憋着吧，变态。_

他饶有趣味地等着看维农到底想干什么，而且在等待期间，他还有两桶冰淇淋可以吃。

他可是被付了钱干这个的。

所以，当两天之后，在维农突然出现在伊欧菲斯的房间门口，提出想和他上床的时候。伊欧菲斯一点都没有觉得意外，只是可惜没有人可以和他打赌。

维农要他洗个澡，做一下准备工作。伊欧菲斯就慢条斯理地洗了澡，用瓶子做了清理，然后为了保险，用两根手指彻底给自己做了扩张。差不多四个月没和男人上过床，被插入的感觉还是那么奇怪。他的指关节贴着绷紧的括约肌，觉得自己让人不适地脆弱。

这感觉让伊欧菲斯觉得有点紧张，也有点想吐。

一切都准备就绪之后，伊欧菲斯双腿发抖，听着外面的一片寂静。他拿不准是该穿上衣服，还是这么赤裸裸地走出去。

几分钟之后，他折衷了一下，裹上浴袍，走了出去。

维农坐在床上，已经脱得只剩T恤和短裤。他盯着伊欧菲斯，面无表情。

“过来，”维农说，“趴下，背对我。”

伊欧菲斯按他说的做了。

维农脱了他的浴袍，伊欧菲斯的脸挨着床，极力不去听他在做什么：拆开这个包装，撕开那个塑料膜，拧开润滑油的瓶盖。维农已经硬了，涂了厚厚一层润滑油的充血龟头抵着他的穴口，伊欧菲斯紧绷了起来，右手不自觉地攥住一把床单，感觉到维农一点点地侵入。肉体交合的黏糊声音充满了他的耳朵，过了一会儿，维农停了下来，手按着伊欧菲斯的腰，饱胀而酸软感觉从伊欧菲斯的大腿深处弥漫开来，像吃得太饱了的感觉。他不情愿地抬起了一点腰，让维农找到一个更好的角度。维农又继续不紧不慢地插入，一直到胯部抵上他的屁股。维农慢慢地动了一下。

“慢一点，”伊欧菲斯咕哝，“太大了。”

维农停了下来。

“我不需要额外的自尊心服务，”他说，声音冷静，“我知道我的尺寸。”

伊欧菲斯耸了耸肩。所以他是那种知道自己在和婊子上床会觉得扫兴的家伙，也不少见。

过了一会儿，等维农适应了之后，他就单膝半跪着，开始有节奏地小幅度抽送。维农的性器沉甸甸地压在伊欧菲斯的肚子里面，坚硬而充满了份量感。伊欧菲斯尽量不发出声音，咬住牙齿，无视身体内部被侵入和搅动的脆弱感觉。维农也一声不吭，他的双手握着伊欧菲斯的腰，快速地抽插着。沉默之间，房间里面只有交媾部位发出的潮湿声音。

汗水从伊欧菲斯的额头上滴落，他喘息着，膝盖控制不住地发抖，又酸又涨的感觉弥漫到了他整个下半身，快感随着维农的阴茎的摩擦，从阴囊的深处捣入他。他又开始觉得想吐。维农发出的滚烫的鼻息喷在伊欧菲斯的脖子上，伊欧菲斯半闭着眼睛，模糊地觉得维农确实很像公狗，只是随着本能骑到对方身上，进行机械而不容拒绝的交配。

维农尖锐地吸了一口气，然后把伊欧菲斯翻了过来，压进他的两腿之间，粗暴地操了起来。维农脸上带着漠然而烦躁的表情，嘴唇掀起，露出了一点像是食肉动物的锐利牙齿。伊欧菲斯喘息着，脸扭到一边，左手紧攥着另外一只手，不想看他。

“我要射了，”维农说。

他又抽送了几次，一直戳到最深处，然后猛地拔了出来，扯掉安全套。他再急促地套弄了几下，一股温热的精液喷溅在伊欧菲斯的腹部上。维农上了床，然后把性器挨近伊欧菲斯的脸。

“舔，”他命令，“吞下去。”

热腾腾的勃起凑到伊欧菲斯的眼前，散发着强烈的雄性气味。伊欧菲斯嫌恶地别开了脸，然后不情愿地含住了维农的龟头，舔掉剩下的精液。维农又射了一点，又腥又咸的精液流进伊欧菲斯的喉咙，他又开始想吐，控制不住地发出作呕的声音。维农无视他，依然骑在他身上，逼他咽下去，一直到挤出最后几滴。

等维农终于拔出去的时候，伊欧菲斯麻木地用手背擦拭嘴唇，知道自己等下得催吐。

他想洗澡。

又过了几秒钟，伊欧菲斯抬起眼，看到维农依然站在床边，脸上还是那副烦躁的表情。他的短裤拉到大腿上，刚刚使用过的阴茎软了下来，耷拉在内裤上面，闪烁着淫靡的光。

“没爽到？”伊欧菲斯说，声音比他预料的还要嘶哑，“我不会退款的。”

维农抬起头，看了他一眼，表情复杂。他拉起短裤，漫不经心地把性器塞了进去。

“我没感觉。”他说，“但是之前有。”

“我看你射得挺爽的。”伊欧菲斯嘲讽。

维农又看了他一眼，重新变得面无表情。

伊欧菲斯抹了一下嘴。

“我一直想问，你其实并不喜欢男人吧？”他问道，“还是说，只要是个能操的洞就行？”

维农皱起眉头。

“我不清楚。”他慢吞吞地说，“不重要。”

伊欧菲斯耸了耸肩。

“我不喜欢男人，”他说，挑起眉毛，“你知道。”

话刚说出口，伊欧菲斯就感觉到了后悔。

不过维农没有做出什么反应，就像是他只是刚刚宣布了今天是晴天，明天是星期六，总统是弗尔泰斯特。

维农转过身，离开了。

伊欧菲斯又躺了一会儿。刚刚被粗暴使用过的下半身酸痛而且松软，像被开了个口。他的阴茎依然软着，但睾丸隐约地紧绷，因为长时间来第一次做了爱但是没得到释放而躁动不安。过了一会儿，伊欧菲斯蹒跚着去洗澡，把维农留在他身上的精液和润滑油清理掉。

在淋浴间里面，伊欧菲斯试着打了一次手枪，阴茎有感觉，敏感的地方依然有快感，但是硬不起来。他闭上眼睛，骂了一会儿，接受了现实。

洗完澡之后，房间里面依然弥漫着强烈的性的气味，看来是睡不着了。伊欧菲斯给自己打了一针，然后在床上躺下。

至少他还能得到这个。

狂喜的兴奋感过去之后，剩下的是一种温暖的倦怠感，仿佛有人关了灯，然后把一根点亮的蜡烛留在黑暗的角落里。快感断断续续地在伊欧菲斯的神经上闪着火花，抚慰残损的肢体和筋腱上的旧伤。伊欧菲斯点了支烟，躺在床上抽，让舒心的烟雾充满他的肺。他的手指和嘴角控制不住地抖动。他还是有点想做爱。

过了一会儿，药物第二波作用起了效果。伊欧菲斯迷迷糊糊地起身，掐了烟头，把藏在床下的厕纸和罐头点了一遍，感觉很安全。

他觉得很满足，同时觉得很渴。

伊欧菲斯把厕纸塞回去，想找瓶矿泉水喝。

他发现门没锁。

所以，他就下了楼。

一楼笼罩在黑暗里面，只有一两点电器上的红色指示灯亮着。一丝昏暗的路灯的光从窗帘之间透了进来，落在地板上。伊欧菲斯笨拙地走动，感官因为黑暗和陌生的环境而敏锐了起来。他进了厨房，然后开了灯。

雪亮的灯光突然充满了空荡荡的厨房，伊欧菲斯眯起了眼睛，忘了自己刚才想做什么。

他伸出手，打开冰箱，拿出了那桶吃过的香草口味冰淇淋。

在伊欧菲斯吃到第三勺的时候，脚步声从楼梯上传了下来，然后在厨房门口停下。伊欧菲斯回过头，看到维农站在那里，正在瞪着他，右手握着一根拨火棍。

“我没锁门？”维农说，面无表情。

伊欧菲斯点了点头，咬着勺子。

“我渴了。”他说，突然想起了自己想做什么。

维农没有反应，不过他把拨火棍放下，然后也进了厨房。他没有说什么，只是打开橱柜，拿了个杯子。他接了一杯水，喝了一大口。

伊欧菲斯继续吃冰淇淋。

维农换了衣服。伊欧菲斯在眼角的余光里注意到。依然是松垮垮、毫无特征的T恤和短裤，不过是干净的。维农的下巴上已经冒出了胡渣。他看起来有点疲倦。

维农喝完了水，洗了水杯，又放回去。

“你准备上楼了吗？”他问道。

伊欧菲斯摇了摇头，然后又挖了一勺，送进嘴里。

那种紧绷的沉默又一次开始弥漫在厨房里面。维农面对着窗户，一只手抓着洗碗槽，斜眼看他，似乎拿不准应该做什么。这实在是有点让人倒胃口，伊欧菲斯舔了舔嘴唇，脚趾不自觉地蹭了蹭地面，放弃了。他看向维农。

维农也在看他。

伊欧菲斯和维农对视了几分钟，没有移开视线。 _如果维农觉得他可以决定任何事情，那他就大错特错了。_

维农的目光扫视了伊欧菲斯的全身，冷静而且漠然。

伊欧菲斯移开了视线。他盖上冰淇淋的盖子，放回冰箱里。

“去那边躺下，”维农说，抬起下巴，“把裤子脱了。”

伊欧菲斯看向他示意的方向，是厨房外缘的大理石流理台。

“不要，”伊欧菲斯摇了摇头，“太冷了。”

“躺下。”维农说。

伊欧菲斯不情愿地爬上了流理台，躺了下去。冰冷的石制桌面贴上他的背，冷得刺骨，鸡皮疙瘩顺着他的皮肤蔓延。他无聊地盯着天花板上的水渍，双手贴着桌子，没有脱裤子。

在他对面，传来维农拉开抽屉，翻找东西的声音。过了一会儿，他走了过来，手里拿着一瓶橄榄油。

“我就不戴套了，”维农说。

“你一晚上能做几次？”伊欧菲斯嘲讽道，“告诉我，我好做一下心理准备。”

“把腿张开，”维农说，朝手里倒了一捧油，“张大点。”

伊欧菲斯照办了，然后立刻感觉到手指戳进他的身体，维农不耐烦地抽送了几次，就拔出了手指。他掏出他的阴茎，揉了几下，抹上了油，很快就完全硬了起来。维农一只手握着勃起的性器，对准伊欧菲斯的身下，径直插了进来。

即使已经做了一次，在维农戳到底的时候，伊欧菲斯还是控制不住地闷哼出声。他的双手握紧，极力忽视下半身仿佛要被撕裂的感觉。维农没有给伊欧菲斯适应的时间，双手紧抓着他的双腿，自顾自地开始抽送了起来，又快又狠。维农变得更硬了，性器还在涨大。伊欧菲斯维持着尴尬的姿势，只能迎合他的抽送，感觉自己正在被毫不留情地使用。

过了一会儿，单纯的性交带来的快感逐渐建立了起来。维农一只手托着伊欧菲斯的屁股，继续有节奏地操着他。伊欧菲斯闭上眼睛，拒绝去看。他喘息着，摆动腰臀，手指在桌面上攥紧又放松。他的阴茎抖动着，龟头挨着腹部抽搐，挤出了几滴黏糊的前液。

一种不适的感觉随着维农的抽送堆积了起来，突然之间，尖锐的快感在伊欧菲斯肚子里面爆发开来，他的眼睛翻了上去，身体痉挛着挣扎，适应不了这种膨胀的强烈快感，阴茎颤抖着抽动，像是立刻会尿出来。又一下戳刺，磨蹭到了某个敏感的地方，带来甜美的烧灼感。伊欧菲斯畏缩了，背贴着桌面退去，想要躲开那根深深插入他的硬物。

维农抓住他的大腿，继续粗暴地捣入，猛撞那一点。愉悦的快感来得又快又猛烈，紧绷得接近痛苦，一波接一波。伊欧菲斯叫出声来，第一次被推上了高潮。他急促地颤抖着，屁股虚弱而淫靡地在空中耸动，但是软着的性器只滴出了几滴白色的粘稠液体。深沉的愉悦感从他的身体深处震颤开来。他突兀地感觉非常紧绷，而且脆弱。

“这里很有感觉？”维农问道，声音平静，“突然变得好紧。”

他继续抽送，反复摩擦和推挤最有感觉的那里。匆忙的余韵刚刚结束，伊欧菲斯还没来得及缓过气来，野蛮的快感就又占据了他，充满了他的整个下半身，每个地方都又酸又涨，敏感的地方被反复地侵犯，一切都被刺激得发疼。伊欧菲斯虚弱地叫出了声来，他试图用手肘推开维农，但是下身的感觉占据了他所有感官。他的性器因为情欲而湿润，阴囊抽动着，盲目地准备好了射精。 _事情不应该会变成这样，_ 他 模糊地想， _他不应该被鸡巴操到第二次高潮。_

他的睾丸在一阵抽痛中绞紧，然后射到了自己身上。

维农在他身体里面射了一次，然后又开始第二次交合。他开始抚摸伊欧菲斯身上的伤疤，喘息着。正在被操的地方感觉湿乎乎的，精液和温热的油滴落在伊欧菲斯的大腿下面。他虚弱而暴怒地反抗，扭动，挣扎，痉挛，呻吟；一阵阵热潮随着他的脊椎冲上去，他被淹没在酥软的快感下面。伊欧菲斯的身体不断地作出反应，颤动着，汗水覆盖了他的胸膛，半硬的、滴着水的性器因为身体被侵入而亢奋地痉挛。就好像维农是针头，是满载着药物、即将进入他的血管的下一针。

“感觉很舒服？打了兴奋剂？”维农说，他触碰伊欧菲斯的手臂内侧，拇指抹过暴露出来的陈旧针孔，“要不要再来点？可能会更有感觉。”

“你能承受多少？”他补充，手指探入一道凹陷的疤痕里面。

“不要，”伊欧菲斯挣扎，呜咽着，扛住下一记抽送，欢愉的刺激直冲他的头顶。 _会被搞死。_ “ _……不行。_ 住手。”

维农没有回答，只是喘息着，继续撞击他。

“你害怕了，”他说，宽大的手掌摩挲伊欧菲斯的腹部，“可是我没有在伤害你。我可以伤害你吗？”

维农可能会掐住他的脖子，也可能会用刀子刺穿他，再继续操他，一直到他死为止。维农并不总是可以控制住自己，也许他自己都不知道。伊欧菲斯第一次清晰地意识到了这个事实。恐惧渗透了他。他战栗着，恐怖的感觉混进了快感和情欲里面。伊欧菲斯感觉到自己濒临又一次射精，或者失禁。他叫着，虚弱地挣扎了几次，后脑勺撞到流理台上，发出响亮的撞击声。随着维农耐心的抽送，酥麻的快感占据了伊欧菲斯的下身，一阵阵地弥漫开来。

“不行，”他近乎耳语地说，“你会停不下来。”

维农的指甲掐进他的乳头，接着猛地向前一推，射在了伊欧菲斯的体内，填满了他；坚硬的龟头死死地压在他肿胀的前列腺上面。又一次，伊欧菲斯被逼迫着高潮了。他的身体滚烫，手指攥紧，下身徒劳地抽动着，含着维农软下来的阴茎，仿佛试图得到更多。伊欧菲斯的脑袋后仰，断断续续地叫嚷着，被无从躲避的极度愉悦折磨，感觉脑子都快要融化了。

他终于晕了过去。

之后他断断续续醒来，维农还在操他，只不过换成了其他的东西，手指，玩具，振动棒。一次接一次的高潮之间，他喊叫，惨叫，呻吟，求饶。有时他能勉强勃起，有时不能。他的双腿无力地分开，抖动着，痉挛着，无法再承受任何刺激，然后又绞紧接下来插入的东西。无休止的快感淹没了伊欧菲斯。透过泪水，他模糊地看着维农脸上平静而好奇的表情，触碰他身上的每个地方，爱抚每一道疤痕，似乎想知道他还会有什么反应，又是什么时候才会彻底崩溃。 _你能承受多少？_ 伊欧菲斯感觉毛骨悚然， _必须得逃走，或者杀了他。杀了这个狗杂种。_ 黑暗的恐惧混合着对杀戮的渴望，逐渐超过了一切想法，和身体里面传来的机械快感混在一起，难解难分。

他都不想要，但是都无法摆脱。

最终，他彻底晕了过去。

伊欧菲斯醒来的时候，他依然躺在流理台上，赤裸着，独自一人。他的身体已经冷却了，下体被搅得一塌糊涂，干涸的、半干涸的混合物到处都是。他一动不动，感觉十分疲倦，依然在发抖的双腿不听使唤。伊欧菲斯发觉自己像是一根被扯断了的电线，拖拽在地上，噼啪作响。

他的身体里面依然在冒着各种微弱的火花，反馈着各种感觉，大多数都让人不适。

“你醒了，”维农说，一只手落在他的肩膀上，“你需要洗澡。”

伊欧菲斯没有反抗，让他给自己喂了水，然后把自己扶了起来，拖到浴室里面。浴缸里面已经放满了水，白色的水雾弥漫在上面。伊欧菲斯沉进温水里面，水触碰到他酸痛的皮肤，他感觉自己快哭了出来。

维农的手又一次碰到他的肩膀。伊欧菲斯猛地躲到一边。

“别碰我！”他嘶声说，“滚出去。”

维农停顿了一下。有一会儿，他没有做任何动作，也没有说话。伊欧菲斯靠着浴缸，拒绝看他。

过了差不多一分钟，维农起身，然后离开了。

伊欧菲斯在浴缸里面呆了很久。他睡了一会儿，才有了一点力气清洗自己。先洗头发，再洗身体。他无法集中注意力，而且双手依然在微微发抖，但是他一次只做一件事，然后再做下一件。浴缸里面的水逐渐地变得浑浊了，不过还有一件事要做。伊欧菲斯吃力地张开腿，咬着牙，把手指伸进敞开的后穴，清理里面的东西。他的下身撕裂了一点，维农显然在他体内高潮了好几次，射了足够多的分量。精液不用费力就涌了出来，沉在水底，变成了一团珍珠色的黏液，漂浮着。

他想吐。

伊欧菲斯深深地俯下身，干呕了起来。

接下来的两天里面，伊欧菲斯发起了高烧，同时尿路严重感染，比上次用导尿管的时候还要糟。就像是他早已千疮百孔的免疫系统终于忍无可忍，决定彻底罢工。维农让伊欧菲斯呆在床上，让他一直输液。这是个周末，维农没有去工作。他一天三顿给伊欧菲斯带来不放盐的汤和食物，看着他吃下去。他满足伊欧菲斯的一切需要，只要伊欧菲斯愿意说出来。

让人作呕。

有一次，维农试着谈那天晚上他做的事情。他刚起了个头，以他那种古怪的、缺乏感情的方式，伊欧菲斯就打断了他。

他害怕维农将要说出的，也不想谈这件事。

维农没有再试着再谈论那个。

等到伊欧菲斯能够自主上厕所的时候，就不再输液了，但是依然得吃抗生素。维农去上班之前，给了他一千五。伊欧菲斯不想问那一晚上他们到底做了多少次，也害怕知道答案。

每一次维农给他擦汗、换衣服、不小心触碰到他的时候，微弱的酥麻感依然会从伊欧菲斯的身体里窜起，仿佛某种让人非常不快的记忆。

这种时候，伊欧菲斯会深呼吸，然后假装什么都没发生。

现在他已经知道了维农能对他做什么，而且害怕知道他还能做什么。

差不多一个星期之后，一切恢复到了平常。伊欧菲斯又能正常活动了。维农没有再提出什么要求，而且按时付了工资。他的某种需求显然得到了满足，举手投足不再带着那种不稳定的焦躁感。伊欧菲斯观察他，只有一点好奇，关于维农知不知道自己也有瘾头。

而且他是否知道自己的瘾头有多大?

他们都不再谈维农做过的事情。维农显然是打算假装什么都没发生过，而且已经被处理妥当。流理台被清理干净了，没有痕迹。伊欧菲斯咽下嘴里的腐烂味道，以及一腔怒火。他记得他在军校接受的训练，记得在前线学会的一切技巧。一个好的士兵可以自我控制。

虽然他早就不是个好士兵了。

又过了几天，时机成熟了。

这一天，天黑得很早。维农一般七点左右到家，有时会迟一点，如果他加班或者买了东西。他的车位在街区尽头的地下停车场里面。停好车之后，维农一般会经过一条巷子抄近路，巷子是街道上的一排民房的后门，平时几乎没什么人。他也许是喜欢这种宁静，也许只是单纯地不想被人看到。

七点半的时候，维农从巷子口出现了。

他走路速度很快，一只手揣在外套口袋里面，一只手提着一个塑料袋。隔得太远，看不清维农的表情。

不过，他一如既往地安静。

在维农快走到巷子尽头的时候，伊欧菲斯从垃圾桶后面走了出来，拿出棍子。

第一击打在维农的后脑勺上，他摇晃了一下，但是没有倒下去，似乎惊讶大于痛楚。伊欧菲斯立刻追击了第二下，这次是瞄准他的背，用力全力。维农闷哼着倒了下去，一只手护住肚子。伊欧菲斯趁势踢中他的脸，然后猛踹维农的腹部和胯下。在他压抑的惨叫声中，伊欧菲斯用靴后跟准确地踩上维农的手。骨头碎裂的感觉令人满意地顺着靴子传来。维农蜷缩成一团，极力护住自己。他断断续续地发出粗砺的喘息声，不再挣扎。

花了太多时间，有人可能会发现他们。伊欧菲斯蹲下去，拍打维农的外套，寻找皮夹。他感觉很兴奋，久违的肾上腺素的味道在嘴里弥漫，让他觉得热血沸腾。

维农依然没反应，脸贴着肮脏的地面。他的身体还在缓慢地起伏，没有死，但是一动不动，似乎晕了过去。一小摊深红色的血从他的脑袋下面蔓延开来，弄脏了混凝土地面。

伊欧菲斯摸到了皮夹。他满意地俯下身，把手伸进维农的口袋。

一把枪对准了他的脖子。

伊欧菲斯僵住了。

一把点二二，保险被打开了。维农费劲地喘息着，手指勾在扳机上。他抬起了头，看向伊欧菲斯，睁开肿胀的眼睛，脸上露出了惊讶的表情。

伊欧菲斯一动不动，看着维农。明亮的血依然在从维农的下巴滴落。他断裂的鼻子在皮肤下面隆起，左眼几乎睁不开，一道深深的伤口撕开了下唇。维农发出的呼吸声显得清浅而不稳。

他依然在盯着伊欧菲斯。

_他可能会开枪。很可能会。_

在维农被血污覆盖的脸上，突然露出了一种暧昧的神色。他仅存的那只眼睛盯着伊欧菲斯，像是一个黑洞。

伊欧菲斯麻木地站了起来。

“等等，”维农说，喘息着。

他依然举着枪。

伊欧菲斯没有听。他害怕维农将要说出来的话。

或者维农看向他的眼神。

伊欧菲斯转过身。

他跌跌撞撞地逃走了。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alert: it's getting worse.
> 
> **警告：本章包含大量暴力场景，血腥场景，性虐描写，药物使用场景，药物成瘾描写，在半强迫下发生的性爱，漫长而细节化的折磨描写，大量非常让人不适的性爱场面，心理操纵/心理控制描写，伤痛闪回描写，路人攻/受，请在确认之后阅读。**

他又回到了那个时候。

伊森格林花了好几个星期待在基地里面，和所有人说话，老一套：递烟，握手，适度地真诚拍肩膀；让你意识到他真的很在乎你，你们都是他的兄弟，他的族人。 _ 这次很有机会， _ 他到处承诺， _ 很有可能这一次上议院真的会通过让百花谷独立，成为保留区。 _

对尼弗伽德的战争已经进入了第五年，在基地的所有人都至少被重新派遣了五次，全都疲倦不堪。不过，这次也许有机会，因为报纸上都这么说了，你可以在第二版看到爱达的相片。整个基地都在传看随着物资送来的杂志和报纸。席朗已经在计划退役之后要用退役老兵援助计划上哪所学校，他本来想直接工作，可是整个班的人劝住了他。 _ 你已经为国家付出得够多了，没必要再贱卖自己。 _ 伊欧菲斯反复告诉席朗，一直到他似懂非懂地点头。

席朗相信军官说的话，就像其他年轻人一样。

一切都在好转，尼弗嘉德停止了入侵，瑞达尼亚的拉多维德也不再侵扰边境，甚至连伙食都变好了。因为伊森格林的到来，食堂里面出现了蛋糕。几个月来的第一次，后勤送来了整条的好彩烟。好几个星期，整个连的人都整天呆在帐篷里面打牌，懒洋洋地幻想未来。下一次派遣在两个月之后，还有很多休息时间。他们讨论将来要在百花谷买房子，不，也许会是指定住宅，那种提供给年轻家庭或者有定居意愿的单身男女的小房子。几年后，席朗会从大学毕业，他会去律师事务所工作，然后他就可以拯救所有人。

一切都会好起来。

几个月之后，一切陷入了地狱。

紧急审讯。“……干吧，要快，”伊森格林最终在电台频道里说；血从俘虏头上的布袋渗出来，滴在地板上。小道消息走漏到了网站上，然后所有人都要上军事法庭。席朗说他要承担一切责任，可是他连军官都不是，能承担哪门子责任？

新闻发布会——一片闪光灯，伊森格林眯着眼，面无表情，表示他完全不知情。他要跳船了。爱达拿到了议员的位置。

军方最终解决了民事诉讼，代价是所有人降级。伊欧菲斯独自被派去了军警队，远离其他人。

重新派遣。

边境巡逻。瑞达尼亚人的骚扰报告。伊欧菲斯独自开着军车经过城市废墟。他已经四十八个小时没有睡觉了，明天还有一次护送任务。但是他没有喝酒，也没有嗑药。他不需要，和之后军医说的不一样。

他只是没有看到那个躺在街边的自制简易爆炸装置。

——

在那之后，他连士兵都算不上了。

——

离开市中心之后，伊欧菲斯买了下一班客车的票，去了多恩戴尔。他手头有差不多六千块，即使不再工作，也足够应付大半年。 _ 这一次我一定要控制住自己，这一次我一定要戒掉， _ 在巴士上，他对自己承诺，仿佛祈祷。

通过退役军人福利社，伊欧菲斯给席朗汇了六百块，迟了半年，不过他肯定需要。除了席朗，伊欧菲斯给其他人也汇了一点儿，所有人都总是需要钱，因为离婚，因为抚养费，因为离开戒瘾机构之后的小额资助。等一切都完成了之后，伊欧菲斯估摸自己还有差不多三千块。

这笔钱不能再动了。

柜员告诉伊欧菲斯，席朗又给他寄了挂号信。

一如既往，伊欧菲斯拒收了。

他领了这个月的补助，然后就又上了下一班车，去他要去的地方。

_ 得去更远的地方，远离一切。 _

整个十一月，和之前的计划一样，伊欧菲斯都呆在多恩戴尔。那是一个以前战友的父亲的房子，他们冬天不住这里。头几个星期，他试着搭车进城找了工作，不出所料，一无所获。不过他还有钱，所以不用担心。今年冬天特别冷，所以不用工作也是好事。

最后一次进城的时候，已经开始下雪了。伊欧菲斯买了足够多的食物，外套，额外的毯子，还有两桶发电机用的柴油。他一边担心如果雪太深，自己搞不好会被困在屋里，一边觉得好像忘记了买某种很重要的东西。

忘了买药。他想起来了。

_ 可是这次一定得戒掉。 _

所以，伊欧菲斯只买了必须的。气温再这样，又住在湖边，他的腿一定支撑不住，所以最好防范于未然。

他还有两千多块，没问题。

十一月过去了，然后是十二月。雪确实把车道堵了个严严实实，但是伊欧菲斯发现自己不需要出门。需要去工具棚拿柴火的时候，他可以从车库门进出。偶尔，伊欧菲斯需要用斧头劈开室外水管上结的冰，或者弄掉屋檐上的冰棱。但这差不多就是他全部的活动范围。

除了送食物的快递员，没有人知道他在这里，他也不需要做什么。湖边很安静，结了冰的湖面一片凝固的白色，可以直接走过到对岸。伊欧菲斯几乎快忘了还有这么安静的地方。

也许他可以在这里住几年，伊欧菲斯想，如果他不需要钱，这是个不错的选择。

他稍微放松了一点。

平静的日子一天天过去，这段时间里，伊欧菲斯基本上都关注每天要做的事情。他很少想到过去的几个月，或者维农。或者说，他选择几乎完全不去想。在城里，伊欧菲斯曾经试着查了维吉玛那一天的犯罪新闻，没有符合维农特征的死者。

所以，维农活了下来，而且没有报警。

十分明智的选择。

那件事已经过去了，不会再来一次。试过了，烂主意。下一次伊欧菲斯会更聪明一点。

_ 不对，没有下一次。 _

唯一的问题是，可待因已经满足不了伊欧菲斯了。

他从维农那里偷了两瓶，但这药之前就只能勉强起作用。现在即使一天吃五六次，伊欧菲斯的腿依然会疼。稍微活动之后会舒服一点，但是接下来的几个小时就会像刀割一样灼痛。他承诺了自己不再碰烈性药物，可是他需要止痛。

所以，可待因，再加上一点杜冷丁。

一开始还算有效果。然后他需要更多。

有一天，伊欧菲斯醒来，发现自己躺在通往浴室的路上。他的脸泡在一滩呕吐物里面，身体在不停地抽搐，左腿无用地伸在身后，痉挛着，疼得仿佛在燃烧。 _ 癫痫发作， _ 伊欧菲斯模糊而冷静想。谢天谢地，没有撞到柜子上。

等痉挛过去之后，伊欧菲斯花了很长时间爬回卧室，找到了外套，拿出了那个小瓶子。他颤抖着拧开盖子——药瓶从他的手指之间滑落，药片撒了一地。

伊欧菲斯满头冷汗，感觉一切都在旋转。他知道自己还没有崩溃，但是离那已经不远。

他头晕眼花，只能从地板上胡乱抓起几颗药，咽了下去。之后，伊欧菲斯靠着床，双手抓着左腿，等待药力发作。伊欧菲斯的喉咙抽搐，因为残留的呕吐物而灼痛，但是他知道自己不能吐，一旦吐了，又前功尽弃。

在伊欧菲斯的周围，房间依然在旋转，缓慢而稳定。冷汗不断从他的额头和腋下渗出。一切感觉都在——他正在变成一团有感受，活生生的，一切神经都暴露在空气里面的泥。让它别再疼了。

别再这么难受了。

伊欧菲斯深呼吸，然后俯下身，又吐了。

他用手抓着脸，无声地哭了起来。

几个小时后，等感觉好点了，伊欧菲斯重新给自己注射了吗啡。之后，一切都感觉好多了。他能重新地站起来，尽力清理干净身体，再换上另外一套衣服，避免冻死。然后伊欧菲斯靠着床，抱着自己，不停地发抖，知道他会付出代价。

瘾头的狗链重新回到了他的脖子上，沉重而且绷紧。

就像这样，十二月过去了。

一月底的时候，伊欧菲斯回到了维吉玛。

他还有不到三百块。他需要钱。退役军人事务处曾经答应给他一个稳定的职位，有工资，有保险，还可以开处方。可是现在，他还得等。 _ 你们承诺了！ _ 伊欧菲斯对柜员大发雷霆。

她看了伊欧菲斯一眼，然后建议他先去做个药检。

他找了个理由逃走了。

零工处还有一些工作，有些伊欧菲斯确实能做。他按小时拿工资，在救济处吃饭，小心地存起每一分钱。伊欧菲斯回到了庇护所，这次更小心了一些。不过没有多少人认识他了，这地方的面孔变得很快。所以，也没有人烦他。不过，伊欧菲斯睡不着，这地方不安全，其他人不可以信任。他怀念湖边的宁静，怀念基地宿舍里面的床，甚至怀念悍马的副驾驶席。伊欧菲斯怀念一切熟悉和安全的事物。所以，他需要有东西来让自己睡着。

伊欧菲斯忙忙碌碌，逐渐地滑到了之前的轨迹，恍惚地追着下一针。

两个星期之后，他在汽车里面给人打了手枪。

不算太坏。现金交易。对方甚至还戴了套。但是在他还没来得及提起裤子的时候，伊欧菲斯看着后视镜里面空无一人的巷子，几乎是下意识地拿出了弹簧刀。

那个客人很安静，没有反抗，甚至没有看伊欧菲斯，他的脸上一副逆来顺受的样子。

事情结束之后。伊欧菲斯甩上车门，然后仓皇而逃。

皮夹里面只有八十多块，还有几张购物卡。没有信用卡。伊欧菲斯处理掉了皮夹和里面的证件。第二天，他换了一个地方，这次没做什么出格的事情。

街上很平静，没有人报案。

几天之后，在另外一个地方，伊欧菲斯又试了一次。这次拿到了五百块。

之后，就变得容易了。

好几年的时间里，伊欧菲斯都始终没有踏出这一步。有好几次很接近了，不过风险始终存在——如果他坐了牢，有了重罪记录，就不用再幻想任何军队里面的职位了。

但是，现在有什么东西变了。伊欧菲斯不再在乎了。

他有需要。而且需要钱。

伊欧菲斯又作案了几次，但是没有那么成功了，只拿到了差不多五百块。如果他的特征没有那么明显，伊欧菲斯也许会考虑敲诈这些家伙，但是不行，他只是处理了皮夹。伊欧菲斯搬出了庇护所，如果有人报了警，有巡警在找他，那就是他们最先会找的地方。他开始在隧道过夜，在教会领食物，在青年会洗澡。过了差不多一个星期，伊欧菲斯停了手，这个街区的巡逻变得密集，不能再呆了。

他知道原因。

最后一票，伊欧菲斯失了手，下手重了些。巡警也许在车里发现了那可怜虫，头破血流，可能晕了过去。警察多半要那家伙报警。但是伊欧菲斯在网上查了，他的名字下面依然没有通缉令，所以那家伙肯定没有提出刑事申诉。

伊欧菲斯甚至没有感觉到害怕。他只感到了一丝惋惜。这活儿不能再做了，不安全。

就像这样，伊欧菲斯终于不得不鼓起勇气，去做他应该，但是一直逃避的事情。

他去了一趟维农的公寓。

维农白天不在家，而客厅里面还有些东西可以搬走卖掉。伊欧菲斯假装自然地走上台阶，试了一下钥匙，发现门锁已经换掉了。

其实也并不意外，但是伊欧菲斯只能瞪着门，无助地感觉怒火逐渐吞噬了自己。这并不算是一个很糟的计划，甚至是几个星期以来，他能想到的最完善的计划。

现在，伊欧菲斯考虑再在巷子里伏击维农一次。这次他不会失手。可是同样地，他也可能会失手。

那杂种有枪，而且很可能不会再手下留情。太多可能了。

而伊欧菲斯发现自己甚至不知道维农是不是还住在这里。

他退后，离开了。

下一个街区，接着是再下一个。新的庇护所，新的施粥处，新的街头，新的社工。免费的食物，免费的衣服，免费的安全套。一个男人和伊欧菲斯说了差不多半个小时的话，谈瑞达尼亚和边境的事情，说他也是退役士兵，要伊欧菲斯考虑去做药检，要他考虑一下退役老兵心理援助组织。下一个街区，再下一个。

他有需求，而且现在就要。可是没有办法满足。没有人会多看他一眼。

他真的需要回去 _ 那里。 _

可是伊欧菲斯想不起那里是哪里了。

他继续向前，可是思考变得很困难，越来越困难。寒冷和饥饿让一切都变得很遥远。伊欧菲斯单调地想着几个念头，都是必须要完成的目标，需要一项接一项完成。词语在他的脑海里面漂浮，像是含糊不清的命令。 _ 下一针在哪里？下一次吃饭是什么时候？晚上睡哪里？我把衣服放进车站的储物间里面了吗？退役金什么时候发？下一针——下一针在哪里？ _

他总是——

他总是还有一个选择。

最后一个。

伊欧菲斯又回到了那盏熟悉的路灯下面。

他发着烧，迷糊而昏沉地想着准备好的台词。 _ 听着，你这个杂种—— _ **_不，不行，不可以说杂种。得讨好他。所以_ ** _ ——嗯，你可以操我，只要你不要做得太过分， _ 伊欧菲斯紧张地想，咬着指关节，咽下自尊和又一阵痉挛。 _ 给我一张床，一笔钱，我就会——我就能重新振作起来。 _

_ 这一次我一定可以做到，这一次一定会不一样。 _

天上下着雪，就像在边境线上一样。当宿舍楼顶覆盖着一层白色的雪的时候，早上跑步就会呼吸到寒冷而干燥的空气，感觉上那是全世界最干净的事物。为什么他不能回到那个时候?

_ 这一切是从什么时候开始陷入了泥沼？ _

伊欧菲斯不知道答案，也不想知道。

几天过去了，维农依然没有出现。

伊欧菲斯等待，犹豫要不要去维农的公寓等，如果他还住在那里的话。

他不知道他能不能咽下自尊心。毕竟，在等待和自己送上门之间有某种区别，很重要的区别。

只是，他不确定自己是否还知道区别到底在哪里。

又一天过去了。伊欧菲斯还是动弹不得。他的期限已经在嘀嗒作响——他必须做出选择了。

在周日的晚上，维农的车终于出现了。

和第一次一样，他的车缓缓地开了过来。现在伊欧菲斯可以看出迹象了，毫无特征的车身，刻意去掉的标志，缓慢的车速透露出来的小心翼翼——以及精挑细选。

区别只在于，他现在知道了事实。真正的事实。

车依然在缓缓向前，似乎想让伊欧菲斯再多等待几分钟，多煎熬一会儿。伊欧菲斯怒气冲冲地咬着脸颊内部，控制住自己不要上当。他努力地站直，保持平静。

毕竟，他才是设埋伏的那一方。

伊欧菲斯想了一下台词，希望自己能说出口。

车停了下来。

在街道对面。

伊欧菲斯瞪着那辆车。另一个男孩——伊欧菲斯没看到他——熟练地凑了过去，说了些什么。

然后车门打开了。

在伊欧菲斯反应过来之前，他就已经径直走了过去，用拳头猛敲车窗。

车窗降了下来。

他向下看去，首先什么都没看到。然后维农的脸出现了，他抬起眼，看着伊欧菲斯，露出了惊诧的表情。

“是你，”维农说。

他的下唇上有一道半英寸宽的浅色伤疤，还没有完全痊愈。

“你这个杂种，”伊欧菲斯说。

_ 你他妈居然又挑了一个。 _ 他想说。 _ 在你做了那么多事情之后，你就——你只是换了一个。这是第几个? _

_ 我是第几个? _

“让我上车，”伊欧菲斯最后命令道，粗暴地。

他朝地上吐了一口唾沫。

维农看了他一眼。

“恐怕不行，”他慢吞吞地说，“我和——”他看了一眼后座，男孩一声不吭，但是正在桀骜不驯地瞪着伊欧菲斯，“——谈好了。”

“妈的，让他下车，”伊欧菲斯恶狠狠地斥道，“反正对你来说也没有区别。”

“闪边去，神经病！”男孩说，抢在维农回答之前，“他先挑的我！”

伊欧菲斯的脸颊抽搐了一下。 _ 我需要—— _ 伊欧菲斯看向维农，死死盯着维农脸上的伤痕。他可以轻松地回忆起维农的骨头在他的靴子下面破碎的感觉。让人兴奋。

他想要伤害维农。

维农看着他，面无表情。

“上车吧，”维农说道，“你坐副驾驶。”

男孩恶狠狠地瞪了伊欧菲斯一眼。伊欧菲斯瞪了回去。

“别耍花招。”伊欧菲斯说，粗鲁地拉开车门。

他上了车。

维农在一家商务酒店前面停了下来，他拔了车钥匙，让伊欧菲斯和那男孩都待在车上，然后自己去开房。伊欧菲斯和男孩坐在车里让人紧绷的沉默气氛里面，他从车窗里面看到男孩双手环抱在胸前，正在毫不掩饰地用怨毒的眼神怒视他。

“你多大了？”伊欧菲斯问道，因为他看起来最多二十岁。

“操你妈！”男孩爆发了，“滚你妈的蛋！”

接下来他们没有再说话。

维农开了房，让他们一起进去。男孩首先钻进了浴室，显得熟门熟路。伊欧菲斯不知道自己应该做什么感想，就只能站在玄关那里，看着维农，依然穿着靴子。

“我不接受3P，”他说，“你还是只能选一个，轮流来？喂，你的花样倒是越来越多了。”

维农没有回答，只是摇了摇头。

“我会和他上床，”他说，“你在旁边看。”

伊欧菲斯的脸紧绷了起来。

“你说什么？”他说，咬紧牙齿。

“五十块，”维农慢慢地说，看着他的眼睛，“你旁观。”

伊欧菲斯看着维农，然后笑了起来。他摇了摇头。

“好，”他说。

男孩从浴室出来之后，维农让他躺在床上，然后脱掉了自己的外套。男孩一开始显得有点紧张。但是在他看到伊欧菲斯拉过一张椅子，在床边坐下的时候，男孩变得更加紧张了。

“他是你男朋友？”他看向维农。

维农摇了摇头。

“只是个客人，”维农说，“你可以当他不存在。”

伊欧菲斯向后靠到椅背上，露出他最残酷的笑容，不置一词。

“那——那得加钱，”男孩说，“你没说会有其他人参加。”

“和这家伙打交道，得提前说清楚所有的东西，”伊欧菲斯评论，“否则他可能会杀了你。”

维农阴郁地看了伊欧菲斯一眼。

“你还活着，”他平静地说。

他脱掉了剩下的衣服。

伊欧菲斯拿出烟盒，抖出一根，然后点燃。他一边抽烟，一边漠不关心地看着眼前正在发生的事情。男孩趴在床上，一副打算熬过去的漠然态度。维农一如既往地挑了后入的姿势。他套弄了一会儿，让自己硬起来，然后戴上了套子，用喷雾剂喷上水性润滑油。

他没有看伊欧菲斯，只是径直就开始了。

烟雾在伊欧菲斯眼前弥漫，他的左手放在腹部上，看着维农在床上抽送。他的动作从一开始的试探而缓慢，逐渐变得快速而粗暴。维农的手按在男孩的后脑勺上，抓住了一把短短的头发，下半身毫不留情地碾磨着。伊欧菲斯抖掉一截烟灰，看着维农拔出性器，又朝上面喷了点润滑剂。他的阴茎湿漉漉的，泛着深红色。

狗杂种的性癖越来越糟糕了。伊欧菲斯想，不自在地假装看向窗外。

肉体撞击的沉闷声音回荡在寂静的房间里面。伊欧菲斯继续抽烟，时不时瞥一眼床上。他试着去想一些其他的、更重要的事情，比如今晚睡哪里，明天吃什么，社区中心会不会答应在不进行药检的情况下提供美沙酮。过了一会儿，男孩开始温顺地呜咽。维农松开掐着他脖子的手，缓慢抚摸他的后脑勺，仿佛在安抚受伤的动物。同时，他还在继续操他。

伊欧菲斯的阴茎在内裤里面躁动。不过这只是自然反应，和在手机上看色情视频没有区别。他翘起二郎腿，尽力忽视突如其来的烦躁。太无聊了，伊欧菲斯用一只手托着下巴，厌恶地看着维农的表演。 _ 得想更重要的事情， _ 他想。有了五十块，足够去旅馆开间房，再好好吃一顿了。

“很爽吗？”伊欧菲斯问道，“我打赌你更想用刀子。”

维农没有回答。但是男孩明显紧张了起来。他的身体紧绷，试图回头看维农，似乎想通过他的表情搞懂这到底是怎么一回事。维农不容抗拒地再次把男孩的脸按进枕头里面，又快又狠地操他。然后维农回过头来，看着伊欧菲斯。

他依然什么都没说，眼神平静。

伊欧菲斯和维农对视。过了一会儿，伊欧菲斯转过眼去。

_ 我不是那个样子， _ 他想。 _ 我不一样。 _

男孩的呜咽变成了窒息的声音，然后是喘息。维农低声说了些安抚的话，问他怎么样。在维农的嘴唇贴上男孩的耳朵的时候，他的下身也压了上去，眼睛闭上，然后高潮了。

维农缓慢地抽送了几下，然后退了出来。他迟滞地喘息着，低头看了一眼被填满的安全套，摘了下来。一丝半透明的黏液从他软下来的龟头滴落。

男孩不再啜泣。他缓慢地爬了起来，蹒跚地走向浴室。这事情算搞完了。伊欧菲斯掐掉早已被遗忘的烟头。他的嘴里有股腐烂的味道。

“你该不会还要再来一轮吧？”伊欧菲斯轻轻地问道。

维农抓过几张纸巾，漫不经心地擦拭下身。

“不，”他说。

男孩从浴室出来之后，维农付了钱。伊欧菲斯点了第二根烟，看男孩穿上衣服，离开了房间。维农看着他，然后从皮夹里面拿出一张五十块。

伊欧菲斯伸手去接，然后他抬起头，径直把烟头朝维农的眼睛戳去。

维农没有躲开。他抓住了伊欧菲斯的手腕，把他的右手举过头顶，在伊欧菲斯再次攻击之前，维农一脚踹上他受损的膝盖。伊欧菲斯闷哼了一声，依然不依不挠地试图反击。维农压制了伊欧菲斯一会儿，然后猛地把他踹倒在地上。

伊欧菲斯晕乎乎地举起手，依然想攻击。他感觉到维农骑到了他的身上，然后用双手掐住了他的脖子。

窒息的感觉随之而来，伊欧菲斯拼命扭动身体，不断挣扎，使劲咳嗽，但维农的重量压在他的胸膛上，让他动弹不得。黑暗开始占据了伊欧菲斯的视野，伊欧菲斯听到自己发出单调的吸气声，轻飘飘的感觉充满了他。 _ 我要死了， _ 他漠然地想。

然后维农松开了手。

新鲜的空气争先恐后地涌入了他的肺。伊欧菲斯咳嗽了好一会儿，一直到觉得喉咙破了，唾沫里面带着血。

“杂种。”他嘶声说，捂着喉咙，吃力地喘息。

维农没有说话，只是看着他。

“你想要什么？”维农问道。

“钱，”伊欧菲斯短促地笑了一声，“你想要什么？”

维农伸出了手，触碰他的下巴。伊欧菲斯紧张了起来，但是维农的手指在伤疤的末端停了下来。

“我想操你的右眼，”维农说。

冰冷的手指轻轻地滑过伊欧菲斯的皮肤。伊欧菲斯一动不动。

“我不会伤害你。我只是想知道那到底是什么感觉。”维农继续说。

他的手指划过去，掠过伊欧菲斯完好的脸颊。

寒意从伊欧菲斯的后颈升起，鸡皮疙瘩弥漫开来。他缓慢地呼吸，汗流不止。低烧、饥饿和疲倦让他很虚弱。力量的软弱，让恐惧在他的身体里弥漫。但伊欧菲斯同时也感觉十分亢奋，像是每次出发之前的感觉。他很长一段时间都没有这么兴奋过了。肾上腺素在他的血管里面奔腾，熟悉而可靠。

_ 战斗或者逃走 _ ，伊欧菲斯模糊地想。 _ 我的步枪在哪儿？ _

他偏过头去，避开维农的手。

“不可能，想都别想，除非我死，”伊欧菲斯大笑，笑声粗哑，“不过我可以帮你含。说不定我还会让你操我。”

“你想要什么？”维农问道，声音谨慎。他的呼吸已经平稳了下来。

_ 给我一张床，一笔钱， _ 伊欧菲斯想， _ 这次我一定不会搞砸。这次一定会不一样。 _

“我想回去。”伊欧菲斯说。

维农直起了上半身，松开了手，看着他。

“回我的公寓？”他问道。

伊欧菲斯点头。

“我不觉得那是个好主意，”维农说，缓慢地，皱起了眉头，“你袭击了我。”

“你还活着。”伊欧菲斯嘲讽。

维农的眉头皱得更深，他用手背擦了擦下巴。

“说服我。”他说。

因为，伊欧菲斯想。

“因为你喜欢那样。”伊欧菲斯说。

_ 因为我看到你的表情了。因为我知道你脑海里面那些幻想。因为我看着你举着枪，知道你想把枪口塞进我嘴里，对我做各种事情，再缓慢地杀了我。因为我给了你一个理由。现在我们在自由开火区域了。 _

维农眨了眨眼，似乎明白了伊欧菲斯的想法，而且不喜欢这样的领悟。

他伸出手，若有所思地抚摸伊欧菲斯脖子上的手印。

“现在可以做吗？”他问道，缓慢地。

“现在？”伊欧菲斯哑然，接着大笑了起来。他的腰耸起，抵住维农的胯部，感觉到裤子下面的勃起。

“操，你这样都能硬？”他说。

维农只是看着他，表情耐心而平静，几乎显得有点疲倦。

伊欧菲斯等了一下，摇了摇头，然后点头。

“只能做一次，”他说，“如果我晕过去了，你就不能再继续。”

维农点头。

他的手覆盖在伊欧菲斯的腹部上，手指摊开。

“我想在你身上留道疤，”维农说，“可以吗？”

_ 一个测试。 _

伊欧菲斯看着维农平静的脸，呼吸缓慢。他没有回答，只是仔细地想象其他可能发生的事情：他径直离开这个房间，再也不回头。他假装答应，然后从背后袭击维农；维农撒谎，完事之后嘲笑他的愚蠢。刀子切入他的腹部，可是失了手，切得太深了。那个俘虏多坚持了一会儿，而且没有顽强抵抗。他没有在入伍申请书上签下自己的名字。

“多长？”伊欧菲斯问，舔了舔嘴唇，“在哪个位置？”

维农要他脱掉所有的衣服。伊欧菲斯照办了。在维农忙活准备工作的时候，伊欧菲斯赤裸地站在床边，左手抓着右手前臂。他低下头，几个月来第一次，他漠然地打量了自己的身体。苍白，瘦削，皮肤松弛，毫无肌肉。一块块紫黑色的瘀青遍布在他的胸膛和腿上，断片，癫痫和走神的结果。

就算是这样，维农依然对他有欲望。伊欧菲斯麻木地想着，不知道自己是否应该对这个念头感觉作呕。

在他对面，维农在床上铺好了一张巨大的塑料布。伊欧菲斯同样不知道自己是否应该骇笑。

“躺下，”维农说，“我得把你的手绑起来。”

伊欧菲斯照办了。

维农用登山绳把伊欧菲斯的双手绑到头顶上方，打了个活结。伊欧菲斯的背贴着冰冷的塑料布，被激得扭动了一下。他没有对此发表评论，只是看着维农从手提袋里面拿出一件件工具，酒精，急救用品，一把刀子。

“我就不给你上麻药了，”维农说，朝手上抹酒精，“可以吗？”

伊欧菲斯又扭动了一下，他短促地冷笑了一声。汗水从他的额头上渗出。

“随便你。”他冷漠地说，舔了舔嘴唇。

维农点头，然后确认了一下器材。他拿起刀子，上了床。

冷汗继续从伊欧菲斯的额头渗出。他咽下一口唾沫，看着维农跪在他的两腿之间，一只手轻柔地抚过他的腹部，眼神专注。伊欧菲斯打了个寒战，极力克制住自己。这没什么。维农脸上又露出沉思的表情，他的拇指抹过一道长长的，横过伊欧菲斯肋下的伤痕，摩挲不规则的疤痕组织。维农的呼吸温热，拂过伊欧菲斯汗湿的胸膛。

伊欧菲斯又咽了一口唾沫，被缚的双手握成拳头。他扭过脸，看向墙壁，不想目击维农即将做的事情。

“你是想先做，”他假装冷漠地问道，“还是要等你完事之后……”

维农没有回答。

他没有要许可，他要么是很自信，要么是兴奋到忘了这回事。伊欧菲斯盯着天花板，感觉自己正在缓慢地陷入恐慌。一只手不厌其烦地抚过他的肋下，然后是酒精那种特有的冰冷感觉。伊欧菲斯的身体绷紧，等待着。他的呼吸急促，双腿耸起，向后退去了一点。维农按住他。伊欧菲斯在恐慌中，感觉到锐利的刀锋贴上了他的皮肤，然后顺畅地切了下去。

一开始只是像被夹子夹了一下，皮肤绷紧，抵抗侵入，然后刀刃刺了进去，轻微的疼痛弥漫开来。恐慌沉入伊欧菲斯的胃，他紧张地看向墙壁，双手握紧又松开，屏住呼吸。维农的手按着他的腹部，继续切割，伊欧菲斯可以感觉到刀割到了哪里，就像是一条精确的、疼痛的细线，正在他的身体上铺展，延伸。最初的伤害之后，血缓慢地顺着伤口渗了出来，让他觉得发痒。

伊欧菲斯的喉头滚动，他觉得恼怒，然后是作呕。

“我要吐了，”他说，又扭动了一下。

“忍住，”维农说，声音平静，按住他，“还有一点。”

伊欧菲斯晕眩地朝下看去，然后立刻后悔了。维农在他的侧腹上割了一条超过十英寸的伤口，看起来仿佛他被整个剖开了。血到处都是，在伊欧菲斯的手臂上，胸膛上，起伏的腹部上；在维农的手上，在他的衬衫上，在他的下巴上。维农仿佛浑然不觉，他的眼神专注而且明亮，血染的脸上带着超然的满足。他的呼吸急促，但是手指依然稳定。

第一次，伊欧菲斯开始思索维农是否也有军队背景。他曾经见过。有些人在经过几次派遣之后，终于发了疯，他们开始露出灿烂的笑容，然后握着卡巴刀直接扑向敌人。

维农停了下来。他的手抚过他刚刚制造的伤口边缘，血染上他的手指。

“我想……”维农说，若有所思地。

“不行，绝对不行！”伊欧菲斯说，意识到他必须得打断维农，在一切失控之前，“现在……”

维农眨了眨眼，失望几乎从他身上渗了出来。

他放下了刀子，在衬衫上擦了擦手。无言地，他挺直了身体，然后解开裤子拉链，露出勃起的，已经湿得黏黏糊糊的阴茎。伊欧菲斯微微喘息着，看着维农拿出安全套戴上，然后喷上了大量的润滑剂。他抓住伊欧菲斯的大腿，分开，然后把性器顶着紧缩的穴口。

“得抓紧时间，我就不给你扩张了，”维农说，“可能会有点疼。”

然后，他推了进来。

因为缺乏润滑，维农的进入变得相当痛苦。伊欧菲斯缩成了一团，他身体绷紧，抗拒着下身传来的撕裂和灼烧感。维农退了出来，又加了一次润滑剂，然后再次尝试。伊欧菲斯的呼吸急促，双拳紧握，后脑勺不断地撞到枕头上，他咬紧牙关，拒绝叫出声来。晕眩地，他看着血沾上维农的衬衫，维农几乎全部进入了，伊欧菲斯喘息着，颤抖着，适应了一些。然后维农开始操他。

维农几乎没有拔出来，只是贴着他，下半身小幅度地抽送。伊欧菲斯抓着床头板，脚后跟碾进床单里面。维农的胯骨贴着他的屁股，缓慢地撞击。坚硬的勃起陷在缺乏润滑的肠道里面，带来迟滞的烧灼感。做爱变得毫无快感而言，但是维农迫切地耸动着，双手按在伊欧菲斯的身侧，他呼吸沉重，嘴里发出的声音带着愉悦，看起来离射精已经不远。

“你放松得很快，”他喘息，“最近和别人做过了？”

伊欧菲斯的脸颊因为羞耻发烫。突如其来的暴怒让他无法说话。他半闭上眼睛，感觉到维农开始把玩他软着的阴茎，摩挲龟头上凹陷进去的小孔，诱哄他在自己的手里磨蹭，另外一只手爱抚他的会阴。伊欧菲斯压抑住恼怒的呻吟，双腿分开，感觉到性器不情愿地湿润了起来。他的身体发烫，挤压着维农深陷的性器，他感觉到维农的动作加快，一下又一下撞击到他身上。因为剧烈的动作，积存的血从伊欧菲斯的伤口流了出来，沾染到维农身上，流到他的身下。

_ 等一下，他会杀了维农 _ 。伊欧菲斯晕乎乎地想。 _ 等维农放松警惕的时候就动手，就用维农那把刀子。首先刺他的肝，让维农失去行动能力，然后再缓慢地杀了他，也许先刺穿他的肺，再慢慢地伤害他的每一个内脏。维农的表情一定会很让人满意。没有人会知道维农操过他，同时在肉体和精神上，让他变得脆弱而且暴露。 _

“你很美，”维农的手抚过他的脸颊，“你是我见过的最漂亮的人，我想……”

他没有说完，也不能说完。伊欧菲斯半闭着眼睛，开始看到了金星。失血让他晕眩，发冷，边际视野逐渐消失。维农急促地抽送，托着他的身体，喉咙里发出粗野的，充满了情欲的声音，他的膝盖顶上伊欧菲斯的背，然后手使劲地按着伊欧菲斯的睾丸，下身残酷地，使劲地戳进伊欧菲斯的身体，然后颤抖了起来。伊欧菲斯压抑住一声痛叫，看着维农低下头，嘴半张着，眼睛翻了上去，高潮的表情从他脸上冲洗而去。

伊欧菲斯的膝盖发抖，已经因为失血而开始发疼。他感觉到维农又推送了几次，挤出最后几滴精液，又或者只是因为他可以在余韵里面再多操几下。维农的呼吸平稳了下来，缓慢地，他起了身，拔出软下来一点了的性器，但是把安全套留在了伊欧菲斯的体内。伊欧菲斯咽下唾沫，看着维农直起身体，拉出衬衫下摆，擦拭性器上沾的血。他整个小腹上都是血，浸透了他的裤子，太多了。

_ 他不会给我治疗， _ 伊欧菲斯突然意识到， _ 他会把我留在这里，让我失血致死。 _

但是思考变得很困难。伊欧菲斯张了张嘴，感觉到失血带来的头痛。

他眼前一阵阵地发黑。

“谢谢，”维农说，“感觉很好。”

他拉上裤子拉链，然后下了床。伊欧菲斯无言地看着他，他走到放器具的床头柜旁边。一丝希望在伊欧菲斯的胸口燃起，然后维农停止了动作。

“我还想再做一次，这次你会舒服一点。不过，还需要几分钟，而你看起来快不行了，”他说，“所以，很遗憾。”

“你答应了……”伊欧菲斯有气无力地说。

“而你想杀了我，”维农平静地说。

寒意涌了上来，伊欧菲斯吃力地眨眼，他试着组织语言。 _ 可是我会死的。不对。警察会抓到你。不对。不，你不想这么做。 _ 他晕眩地想。

很久以前，他们曾经有过一段对话，几乎说得上友好。那是在事情变得一塌糊涂之前。…蓝胡子的门…

“求你。”他说。

维农依然一动不动。

然后他走了过来，单膝跪在床上，把胯部对着伊欧菲斯的脑袋。伊欧菲斯茫然地看着他，迟疑了一下。

“舔，”维农说，“张开嘴。”

伊欧菲斯依然难以置信地看着他，然后照办了。

维农的双手抓着伊欧菲斯的脑袋，下半身贴着他的脸，柔和地推挤着他张开的嘴。伊欧菲斯的脸被埋在维农的胯部里面。维农当然硬不起来，但是他缓慢地耸动，把伊欧菲斯的头撞到床头板上。伊欧菲斯无助地闭上眼睛，隔着裤子，含着维农软着的阴茎和阴囊，觉得自己快窒息了。他吮吸潮湿的布料，希望可以得到氧气，但是吸进的只有强烈的血腥和精液味道。维农呻吟，摆动髋骨，呼出一口长长的满足的气。然后他移开了胯部，俯下身，吻了伊欧菲斯颤抖的嘴唇。

“如果你想杀了我，”维农说，“那我就杀了你。”

在伊欧菲斯模糊的视线里面，他伸出手，从床头柜上拿过一个小瓶。

“但是你不会杀我，”他继续说，“因为你需要我，比我需要你更多。记住这件事。”

维农拧开瓶盖，麻药刺鼻的气味冒了出来。

“睡吧。”他说。

麻醉剂起效花了一会儿，但是比预想的快。就像这样，伊欧菲斯终于睡着了，带着恐惧和愤怒，还有无尽的茫然，最终无知无觉。

他醒来的时候，周围一片黑暗。他依然晕着，嘴里很渴，有打完麻醉剂会有的那种味道。他感觉前所未有的虚弱，急需来一针，可是腹部很疼，头也很疼，哪儿都很疼。发生了什么？伊欧菲斯缓慢地想起了一点之前的记忆。他依然在旅馆里面，但是塑料布已经被拆掉了，房间里面只有淡淡的血腥气味。

有人在抱着他，双手环着他的胸膛。

伊欧菲斯吃力地回过头，看到维农，已经睡着。

_ 杀了他。 _ 他模糊地想。

可是他太累了，所以他什么都没有做，只是重新闭上了眼睛。

第二天，维农把伊欧菲斯带回了公寓。他的房间已经被清理过了，没有留下使用的痕迹，所以也说不上有没有人在他之后住过。伊欧菲斯还有一点行李留在车站的储物柜里面，但是他不想冒险去拿，犯触怒维农的风险。所以，他又再次一无所有地住下了，让维农给他置办一切。

接下来，维农开始频繁地和伊欧菲斯做爱，仿佛要发泄积累下来的性欲， _ 赶上进度。 _ 维农最终在公寓里面的大多数地方，用各种方式要了他，清理掉伊欧菲斯身上的痕迹，只留下自己制造的。维农开始拍摄漫长的性爱录像，用手机记录伊欧菲斯被搞得一塌糊涂的样子。在伊欧菲斯被弄到没法走路，在床上呆了好几天的时候，维农照顾他，擦掉他身上的冷汗，然后温柔地操他，接着擦干净自己，仿佛什么事情都没发生过。

伊欧菲斯熟悉了维农的味道，也熟悉了他的节奏，明白了要怎么样才能得到喘息的空间。一开始维农就不再锁门，但是他没有离开。过了一段时间，维农不再关注他在做什么，给了他隐私和自由。

在他毒瘾发作的时候，维农弄来了可待因，可是这远远不够。在维农没注意到的时候，伊欧菲斯溜了出去，买了尽可能多的药品。

他不会再回到山穷水尽的窘境了。

生活变得可以忍受，几乎回到了以前的样子。维农的欲望在一开始的狂热之后，逐渐恢复了正常。他制造的伤口最终留了疤，一道狭长的、竖直的疤痕，可以轻易地被解释为机床留下的。伊欧菲斯也这么告诉自己，在维农一脸满足地抚摸它的时候。维农对自己留下的疤痕很迷恋，但是他没有再次提议，他们也没有再睡在一起过。

伊欧菲斯更喜欢这样。

即使他们在做爱——即使维农在不断地操他——如果他必须得和维农同床共枕，他不确定自己是否能接受这件事。

有时维农的暴力欲望没那么强烈的时候，他会变得很好相处，几乎就是个普通男人，想要在睡觉之前做一次，释放自己。有时他会让伊欧菲斯一整天都带着他的精液走来走去，在接下来的一两个小时里面，伊欧菲斯或走或坐，坐在桌子上吃饭，都可以感觉到冰冷的体液顺着大腿流下来，知道裤子上的湿痕清晰可见。他知道自己不可能怀孕，但是不知道为什么，这样感觉更糟。

他吃了更多的止痛药，注射更多镇静剂，让自己无知无觉。如果维农需要他的反应的时候，他就想象一切羞辱的事情。

维农注意到了伊欧菲斯的手腕上新增的针眼数量，在彻底地清扫了一次他的房间，开始控制给他的药物数量。在那以后，伊欧菲斯开始把药物藏在其他地方，他在脚趾之间注射，然后是腋下，睾丸内侧。

有一次，伊欧菲斯看到了维农的录像。他躺在床上，眼神没有焦距，一副爽到失了神的样子——可能是因为药物，也可能是因为性交。他的身上都是吻痕和手印，脖子上一圈红色的痕迹，维农正在急迫地在他的身体里面出入，接近高潮，稀薄的的精液喷在他的腹部上，贴近他发红的阴茎，应该是他自己射的。一切看起来如此正常，让伊欧菲斯觉得作呕。他不得不冲进厕所，趴在马桶上吐。

那天晚上，伊欧菲斯加倍了药物剂量，洗掉记忆。

随着药物的增加，他逐渐失去了食欲，不再吃东西。他不断地忘记事情，不断地突然在一个地方醒来，发现自己丢了几个小时。但是这样很好，一切都是无痛的，无知无觉。

维农发现了伊欧菲斯的情况，当然。他甚至停止了一切行为，控制伊欧菲斯的药物数量，逼着他吐。在他开始考虑把伊欧菲斯关起来的时候，伊欧菲斯耍了花招，让他以为自己戒掉了，至少控制住了。作为替代，伊欧菲斯开始主动和维农上床，疯狂地骑他，麻痹难以忍受的焦渴和躁动。如果他晕过去了，就赚了几个小时，而维农不会再用谨慎的关注和虚情假意的关心烦他。

过了一段时间，维农相信了，而只要伊欧菲斯努力吃东西，而且不在维农眼底下呕吐和晕过去，他就可以蒙混过关。伊欧菲斯又找到了办法支撑下去，一如既往。

总有一天，维农会厌倦，没有人会对同一个玩具保持一如既往的兴趣，这只是时间问题，所以他应该存钱，应该做好准备，伊欧菲斯知道，一直都知道。不过在那之前，他还有时间。

等那一天来临的时候，他就杀了维农。

所以就像这样，伊欧菲斯住在维农家里，维农给他钱，给他做饭，和他上床；伊欧菲斯假装自己没有嗑很多药，没有任何过去，什么都感觉不到。有时他会想起一些无法改变的事，有时他会晕过去。有时，他确实会感觉到平静。

然后有一天，维农让伊欧菲斯和陌生人上床。

维农开车把伊欧菲斯带到了另外一间毫无特征的商务酒店，然后让他呆在房间里面。伊欧菲斯坐在床上发呆，纳闷他又有什么新花样。过了差不多半个小时之后，维农回来了，带着一个陌生的男人，可能是男妓，也可能不是。

“我想要你和他上床，”维农说，看向伊欧菲斯。

久违的愤怒冲上伊欧菲斯的脸，他径直站了起来，朝门口走去。可是维农在他的去路上，维农伸出一只手，轻轻抓住他的肩膀。伊欧菲斯转过脸，用完好的眼睛看他。 _ 这也太过分了， _ 他低声说， _ 即使是以你的标准。 _

_ 我付钱了， _ 维农耳语。

他的抵触很快就分崩瓦解，伊欧菲斯麻木地点了点头，他抓了抓脸颊，走过去，坐在沙发上。

那个男人看了一眼他，又看了一眼维农，表情尴尬，然后摇了摇头。他走过来，然后也在沙发上坐下。

“天啊，你的脸怎么会是这个样子？”他说，“那个老兄干的？”

伊欧菲斯摇头。

“车祸。”他撒谎，不想再说一个词。

维农拉过一张椅子，在沙发对面坐下。所以他打算看。

那个男人又看了维农一眼，然后开始脱掉T恤，接着是裤子。他起身，从维农放在地毯上的塑料袋里面拿出润滑油和安全套。

“哪个姿势？”他看向维农，然后又看向伊欧菲斯。

他们都没有回答，男人耸了耸肩，然后看向伊欧菲斯。

“趴下吧，”他说。

伊欧菲斯慢吞吞地在沙发上趴下，他转过脸，怨恨地看着维农。维农面无表情地看着他。那个男人问伊欧菲斯要不要脱衣服，他拒绝了。过了一会儿，伊欧菲斯的皮带被解开了，牛仔裤被褪了下来——卷到他的大腿上的时候，伊欧菲斯叫停了。 _ 足够了。 _

一根冰冷的陌生手指钻进他的身体，让伊欧菲斯打了个冷颤，他咬紧牙齿，试图适应被草率打开的感觉。过了一会儿，第二根加了进来，然后是第三根。又过了一会儿，是一根粗大的，抹了大量润滑油的，戴着安全套的阴茎。

“你男朋友真够变态的，”那个男人说。

“那变态不是我的男朋友，”伊欧菲斯说，闭紧眼睛。金星在他眼前闪烁。

做起来其实没有那么糟，几乎可以认为那根正在插抽的陌生的性器是某个客人。但是伊欧菲斯咬着嘴唇，极力无视对维农的视线。维农在观察他，看他被操的反应和样子。热血冲上伊欧菲斯的脸，他的脸颊发烫，尝到了愤怒和羞辱的滋味。

“抚摸你自己，”维农说。

“不，”伊欧菲斯说，压抑住一声呻吟。

“抚摸你自己，”维农重复，“我想看。”

伊欧菲斯厌恨地看了他一眼，绷紧了身体。他用一只手支撑住自己，另外一只手握住软着的阴茎。早些时候，为了出门，他打了点兴奋剂，勃起不成问题。套弄了几下之后，他就在自己手里半硬了起来，龟头颤抖着抵着指腹。伊欧菲斯抬起眼，挑衅地看向维农。

那个男人很体贴地没有再发表什么评论，也许他的确是个男妓。交媾很快就变得机械，冷漠，程序化。伊欧菲斯急促地套弄自己，渴望早点完事。他的膝盖发抖，快要支撑不住那个男人和自身的重量了。稀薄的前液顺着伊欧菲斯的手指滴下，我能被操到射，他漠然地想，看着维农，我已经被你训练得很好了。该死的变态。

“男朋友想加入吗？”那个男人说，喘息着，“光看不会很无聊吗？”

“不了，”维农回答，“我没兴趣。”

伊欧菲斯大笑了起来。

“别装了，”他说，看向维农的裆部，“你他妈不都看硬了吗？”

“我倒是不知道你有换妻的爱好。”伊欧菲斯补充，“不过大概也没什么好意外的。”

一丝阴郁的神色掠过维农的脸。他站了起来。

缓慢地，他走到伊欧菲斯面前，解开皮带，拉开裤子拉链，露出半硬的性器。

“好好地含，”维农说，“继续抚摸你自己。”

伊欧菲斯犹豫了，然后他张开嘴，轻轻地舔舐眼前的性器。他小口小口地吮吸悬在半空中的龟头，感觉到柔软的皮肤逐渐变得发红，湿润。维农抵着他的嘴唇，缓慢地硬了起来，他继续舔舐尿道口，维农的手按住他的头发，提供支撑，暗示他向下含。伊欧菲斯含了一会儿，感觉到维农用双手抓住他的头，开始有节奏地操他的嘴。这部分就很熟悉了，他知道维农喜欢哪里被碰，也知道怎么让他快点射。但是在伊欧菲斯舔舐杆身的时候，维农制止了他，作为替代，维农迫使他抬起头，然后开始又狠又快地操伊欧菲斯的喉咙。他发出了含混不清的声音，呕吐反射被激活，可是喉咙被挺动的鸡巴堵得严严实实，酸痛而梗塞。伊欧菲斯使劲地吸气，眼泪顺着滚烫的脸颊流了下来。

维农用拇指抚过他的嘴，然后射在他的喉咙深处。

在维农拔出来之后，那男人也退了出来。伊欧菲斯剧烈地咳嗽，吐出混着精液的唾沫。他急促地吸气和吐气，胸膛急促地起伏。维农抓住他的下巴，让他再次抬起脸来。透过被泪水模糊的视线，伊欧菲斯看着维农，看到了他眼里的黑暗欲望。知道他在克制自己不去做在想的事情。可是也许总有一天他会。也许不会。

“你真漂亮，”维农说，“我不是你的男朋友。”

我想碰你的眼睛，想慢慢地操那里，想让空荡荡的眼眶包住我的性器，想知道那是什么感觉，他的表情说，这是你身上唯一一个我还没有碰过的地方。

伊欧菲斯笑了起来，象征性地朝维农的脸上吐了口唾沫。

“希望你有爽到，”伊欧菲斯说，几乎显得柔情，“回家吧，变态。”

维农付了那个男人钱，那个男人说了些什么下次不要再找他了。维农一定很不爽，因为这说明他被记住了。可是伊欧菲斯太累了，太疲倦，没有余力去品尝这小小的胜利。维农弄伤了他的喉咙，他说话都很困难。

接下来，维农把伊欧菲斯带回了公寓，扶着他洗了澡，甚至没有逼着他吃饭。伊欧菲斯体会着一个接一个的胜利，心情几乎好了起来。

维农吃完饭，洗了澡之后，就去睡了。一如既往，他锁了门。伊欧菲斯在床上躺了一会儿，听着对面的动静。一直到维农的卧室安静了很久之后，他才终于下床，从柜子下面摸出针头和小瓶。

伊欧菲斯轻轻地进了浴室，打开了灯，然后在马桶上坐下。折腾了这么一次之后，维农好几天不会碰他，所以伊欧菲斯卷起T恤，用棉签蘸上酒精，擦拭胯骨上的皮肤，寻找一根还没有被扎坏的血管。消毒程序做完之后，他就已经开始激动了起来，嘴里满是唾液，渴望即将得到的满足。

伊欧菲斯颤抖着，把针管插进小瓶，吸了三分之一管液体，然后他舔了舔嘴唇，犹豫了。应该够了，可是……他想要 _ 更多。 _ 伊欧菲斯的手指抽搐了一下，针管里面吸进了大半管清澈的液体。

愉悦的快感已经在伊欧菲斯的身体里面涌动，他的脚趾在瓷砖上抓紧，蜷缩了起来。这种感觉什么都替代不了。很快，一切都会很好，没有疼痛，没有知觉，没有渴望。

他压抑住喘息，把针头对准血管，然后扎了进去。

澎湃的海浪淹没了他，然后是无数星星。空旷的夜空，森林里面的晚上，自由而无穷无尽。如此之多的星星！伊欧菲斯无法控制地笑着，脑袋松弛下来，贴着肩膀。他开始抽搐，痉挛，口吐白沫。

他看到了一道明亮的白光。

然后是一片黑暗。

  
  
  


TBC


End file.
